Tu amor, mi dolor
by BlackStarr18
Summary: AU: Elsa lleva mucho tiempo ignorándola por miedo a que ella descubra sus sentimientos. Pero no importa lo fría que sea con ella, Anna jamas se ira de su lado. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

_Atención, si lo que ustedes buscan son muchos besos y muchos abrazos, están en el lugar el incorrecto. _

_Rated T pero puede cambiar a M_

* * *

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE TE ESCAPE LA PELOTA DE ESA MANERA?!- grite.

Los Snowking, mi equipo de futbol favorito, iban empatando contra los Gladiadores. Lo peor es que fue un gol absurdo, mi madre hubiera atajado esa pelota con ojos cerrados. No quería que mi equipo empatara con ese grupo de tontos. Las cosas no pueden estar peor.

-¡Elsa!

Maldita sea ¿Para que hable?

Cerré los ojos y golpee mi cabeza contra mi cama.

-¿Qué?- le respondí, con la esperanza de que no tuviera que moverme.

-Baja enseguida.

Refunfuñe y me levante con mala gana. Mientras caminaba para ir hacia la puerta mis pies se enredaron con la ropa que estaba en suelo y caí al piso. Demonios, en verdad este no era mi día. Solo al ponerme de pie me di cuenta de lo desordenado que estaba mi cuarto. Parecía un nido de rata, estaba todo oscuro, ropa tirada por todos lados, cds, libros y la única luz era la pantalla de mi televisor. En algún momento iba a tener que limpiar todo este desorden o sino tendría que soportar los regaños de mi madre y eso es lo último que quiero. Mi estado tampoco era el mejor que digamos, llevaba un pijama de color azul que solo tenía estampado una pelota de futbol soccer y estaba manchado, y aunque tenía el pelo atado a una trenza igual estaba despeinada. Mierda, soy un desastre.

Salí de la habitación cuándo sentí la molesta voz de mi madre llamarme otra vez ¿en qué momento se volvió tan pesada?

Camine hacia las escalera pero no pude bajarlas ya que quede inmóvil.

-Oh, cielos- balbuceo mi madre para sí misma llevándose los dedos hacia sus ojos, al ver mi estado.

Yo apenas hice caso al comentario, estaba más concentrada en la bella joven que estaba a su lado. Me sonroje al oírla reír ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuche ese hermoso sonido?

-Está bien señora Cold- dijo la joven pecosa y cabello pelirrojo-, nos conocemos desde los cinco años, la he visto en peores condiciones.

Bueno, al menos ella era más sensata que mi madre.

-Lo sé, Anna, pero ya no sé cómo decirle que tiene que poner a lavar ese pijama. Elsa- dijo sacándome del trance en el que estaba-, los padres de Anna salieron y su hermana no está, como estaba aburrida en su casa decidió venir aquí ¿Qué te parece?

Desvié la mirada para que no notara el rojo de mi cara.

-Me da lo mismo, si no tiene cosas más importantes que hacer- respondí secamente.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi habitación, no me moleste en ver cuál fue su reacción, aunque estaba segura que logre borre esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. De seguro mi madre se disculpó por mí y le dijo que había tenido un día dificil.

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza. Después me acomode en mi lugar en el piso y apoye mi espalda contra mi cama para continuar viendo el partido. ¡Maldición!...iban dos a uno, los Snowking iban ganando, habían cobrado un penal y Steve Tomson, mi jugado favorito, se había lesionado ¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?... ¿Por qué tiene que interrumpirme en la parte más interesante del juego?

Soy una estúpida, lo reconozco. Anna es mi vecina, mi compañera de escuela y mi amiga desde lo cinco años. Es dulce, amable, divertida, cariñosa, tierna y hermosa. A los quince años empecé a tener sentimientos por ella. Nuca se lo dije, y no pienso decírselo. Había tres motivos: Uno, tiene novio; dos, mis padres no lo aceptarían y tres, Anna era de alta sociedad y sus padres tampoco me aceptarían. Todo el tiempo trato de alejarla, soy cruel y fría con ella. Lo hago porque tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos se salgan de control. Pero no importa lo que haga, Anna permanece a mi lado, me sigue sonriendo, me trata bien y me sigue hablando, aunque no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que intercambiamos palabras, creo que fue hace una semana o un mes, no estoy segura.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamo mi atención.

Por favor, que no sea ella. Que se haya ido. Que sea solo mi madre que viene a regañarme.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte.

-Soy yo- la voz de Anna era un pequeño susurro apenas audible, parecía la voz de un niño pequeño- ¿puedo pasar?

¿Qué harás? ¿La dejaras ahí a fuera con tu madre para que le recalque todo tus defectos?

-Pasa- le dije después de cerrar los ojos, soltar un pesado suspiro y tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Casi no escuche cuando la puerta se abrió, Anna entro lentamente, pasándose las manos por el cuello, y la cerro. La mire de reojo, ella tenía la cabeza agachada. Cuando la levanto para ver a mi dirección volví mi atención al televisor. Note un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto tímidamente, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que estaba jugando con una de sus trenzas, enredando sus dedos en la punta de su cabello rojizo.

-Miro el partido de futbol, los Snowking juegan contra los Gladiadores- respondí sin mirarla.

-Oh ¿tú eres fanáticas de los Snowking, verdad?

-Sí.

Me lleve la mano al labio para contener la palabrota que amenaza con salir por ver al idiota de Peter Anderson errar un gol tan estúpido.

-¿Puedo verlo contigo?- la voz de Anna me trajo a la realidad.

-Sí, solo trata de no molestar.

Maldito engendro del demonio que eres, Elsa, trata de ser aunque sea un poco más amable.

-Puedes acomodarte en mi cama si quieres…o puedes usar la silla de mi computadora. Acomódate donde quieras.

Anna decidió sentarse en mi cama.

Fin del primer tiempo, comerciales. No tengo escapatoria, ella probablemente querrá hablar conmigo ahora, a menos que le interese un comercial sobre las pastillas para el inodoro.

-Escuche que tu equipo quedo pasó a las semifinales- me hablo Anna.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunte sorprendida pero aun sin mirar atrás.

-Sí, Kristoff me lo dijo.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, su novio es el capitán del equipo de básquet.

-Oh- me limite responder.

Se hizo un largo e incómodo minuto de silencio.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?- me pregunto.

-Bien, tengo buenas notas. ¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes?

-No…la última vez que hable contigo fue en tu cumpleaños y lo único que pude decirte fue "feliz" porque te fuiste antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Wow no imagine que había pasado tanto tiempo, mi cumpleaños es en el verano y ya íbamos a mitad del año escolar. Cielos, soy una persona horrenda.

Anna es un sol. Tiene millones de amigos, podría haber llamado a cualquiera de ellos para divertirse, hablar y reír. Pero no, ella decidió estar aquí contigo, soportando un ridículo partido de fútbol, del cual, probablemente, ni siquiera sepa quién va ganando, y tú la tratas como si fuera una basura. Solo tengo que ser buena, solo un poco, sin que se noten mis sentimientos. Ella no hizo nada para que tú te enamoraras…O bueno, sí, pero no lo hizo con esa intención.

El segundo tiempo del partido ya había comenzado pero yo me puso de pie para mirarla.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- comente.

Anna volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa. Era como ver a un niño feliz por abrir sus regalos de navidad. Que yo le hable de esa manera después de mucho tiempo para ella era todo un logro.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí.

* * *

_Bueno, si quieren que la continúe avísenme._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde. Aún no abrochaba mi camisa negra, me faltaba mi corbata y mientras saltaba por la habitación, buscando mi zapato, trataba de colocarme una media. Termine resbalando con lo que estaba buscando y caí de espalda.

-¿Estas bien, hija?

-Si, papa- conteste pasándome la mano por mi cabello rubio.

-Apresúrate, o llegaras tarde de a la escuela.

-Gracias papa, eres tan informativo- le dije irónicamente.

-Cuida ese lenguaje jovencita.

No tenia tiempo de discutir con él, por suerte mi madre no interrumpió la conversación. Me puse mis zapatos y termine de vestirme. Salí corriendo de mi habitación mientras me ataba la trenza que llevo siempre. Apenas tuve tiempo de comer un puñado de cereal y tomar algo de leche. Para aumentar mi mala suerte, mi auto estaba roto así que solo tenia tres opciones. Una, caminar. Dos, ir en bicicleta. Tres, armarme de valor, cruzar en frente de mi casa para ir a la enorme mansión y pedirle a Anna que me lleve en su lujos auto BMW Z4 de color azul. Preferí la segunda opción.

Saque mi bicicleta del garaje, le quite el freno al mismo tiempo que acomodaba mi mochila sobre mi hombro. A la velocidad en que pedalee no tarde en llegar a la prestigiosa escuela Weselton, un enorme edificio al estilo gótico de color gris con techo rojo, adornado por arboles, arbustos y césped bien cuidad. La entrada tenia enorme escalera con dos leones de piedra. En síntesis, una horrenda escuela donde la mayoría de los estudiantes eran idiotas y todos usábamos el mismo espantoso uniforme de camisa negra, corbata, pantalón, o pollera en caso de las mujeres, de color rojo.

Me detuve en un estacionamiento que era especial para las bicicletas. Me baje de ella y le coloque la cadena de seguridad para que no me la quiten. Sentí a dos chicos burlarse mientras lo hacia, me di vueltas para darles una mirada de muerte. Las sonrisa de los dos se fue apagando y ambos salieron corriendo como unos niños llorones. Me limite a girar mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia al entrada de la escuela. Camine por el pasillo, esquivando a la muchedumbre que iba hablando de cosas que no me interesaban.

No era muy popular en la escuela, la gente me conocía como la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino y nada mas. No es un deporte que se alague mucho, solo era admirada por los pocos que veían los partidos. Pero yo no jugaba por ser popular o ser la mejor, jugaba porque era el deporte que amaba, me importaba un bledo si fue creado para hombres.

Merida, mi mejor amiga, en realidad segunda porque Anna es la primera aunque creo que si me sigo comportando así con ella dentro de poco ya no lo sera, estaba esperando en mi casillero. Era parte de mi equipo y de no ser por ella quizás no tendría amigos.

-¿Que tal el fin de semana?- me pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera abrir mi casillero.

-Igual que siempre- comente sacando mi libro de física y cerrando el armario-, con la diferencia de que Anna vino a mi casa anoche.

-Uii ¿Y que ocurrió?...¿Se pusieron salvajes?

-Cállate- dije disparando mis cejas hacia abajo, demostrando mi enojo.

Merida se hecho a reír. Ella era la única que sabia sobre mis sentimientos por Anna. Era buena escuchando y sabia exactamente que decirme cuando me encontraba mal.

-Hablando de Anna, ella se asoma y parece que quiere hablar.

No necesitaba saber más. Sin mirar atrás y sin decir una palabra tome la muñeca de Merida y la arrastre conmigo lejos de ahí.

-Sabes, algún día vas a tener que decirle lo que sientes.

-Sus padres me mataran y ella tiene novio- le recordé.

No vi su expresión, pero puedo asegurar que ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos al salón del clases y obligue a Merida a sentarse a mi lado. Mis otras dos amigas, Mulan y Kida, no tardaron en ocupar los bancos que estaban atrás de los nuestros. Ellas dos también formaban parte del equipo, Kida era defensa y Mulan era arquera. Eran buenas chicas, aunque algo rudas, y también valoraba la amistad que tenia con ellas, con la diferencia de que no sabían que me gustaba Anna.

Nunca fui muy sociable. Cuando empece a apartarme de Anna, me quede sola y como Merida noto que no tenia a nadie afuera de las practicas, se acerco a mi para tratar ser mi amiga. Lo admito, al principio no quería saber nada pero luego termino convenciéndome, ya que ambas adorábamos el mismo deporte y ademas eramos fanáticas de los Snowking. Merida termino presentándome a Mulan y a Kida, tampoco fue sencillo sociabilizarme con ellas. Sin embargo ahora las cuatro somos buenas amigas y, honestamente, creo que no puedo pedir más.

La clase del profesor de física me resulto muy pesada, aunque entendía lo que explicaba. Mi mente termino en Anna, ella estaba detrás mío ahora mismo. Anoche ella se quedo hasta que termino el partido, se fue porque le mentí diciendo que aun tenia tarea que hacer. Necesitaba verla, mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos. Trate de resistirlo, pero al final no pude aguantar por mas tiempo. Voltee hacia su dirección y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me di cuenta de que ella me estaba viendo. Anna me sonrió a medias y me saludo levantado su mano. La temperatura de mi rostros fue aumentado, gire antes de que se diera cuenta.

El día fue largo, pero al final pude sobrevivir como siempre. En la hora de descanso me termine escondiendo en el patio escolar detrás de un árbol, con Merida y las otras chicas. Cuando me daba cuenta de que Anna quería acerarse me apresuraba a moverme. Así era lo mismo todos los días, así seria hasta graduarme.

Fui por mi bicicleta para regresar hacia mi casa pero, cuando llegue al estacionamiento, no la encontré allí. En ves de estar en el lugar donde la había dejado, estaba colgada arriba de un árbol. Esto damas y caballero, es un ejemplo de lo idiota que puede ser la gente. Seguro tuvieron que haber sido esos dos niños llorones que asuste esa mañana, se las debieron ingeniar de alguna manera para romper la cadena y subir la bicicleta hasta allá arriba.

-Al demonio- exclame levantado las manos al aire.

No iba darles el gusto de que me vieran hacer el ridículo para bajar la bicicleta, vendría por ella mas tarde, sin nadie que pudiera verme. Las dos ultimas horas no las compartía con mis amigas así que estaba sola. Como no tenia mas opción, me decidí por caminar.

Mis padres no estaban cuando llegue a mi casa, supongo que les surgió algo en el trabajo, casi siempre era así. Mejor, tendría la casa para mi. Me saque mi uniforme y me puse una rema negra con un copo de nieve y un pantalón verde de los wallabies. Baje a la cocina, donde me hice un sandwich y luego tome mi celular para marcar el numero de Merida, mientras me acomodaba en el sofá que estaba enfrente del televisor.

-Hola- tatareo del otro lado de la linea.

-Hola- salude dándole una mordida a mi alimento- ¿estas ocupada?

-No ¿por que?

-Unos idiotas colgaron mi bicicleta arriba de un árbol ¿podrías acompañarme a bajarla?

Antes de contestarme, Merida se hecho a reír.

-Elsi, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

-Deja de reírte ¿me ayudaras o no?

El sonido del timbre de mi casa interrumpió la conversación.

-Merida, te llamo luego, hay alguien en la puerta.

-Okey, avísame cuando vas por tu bici.

Me puse de pie, colgando el telefoneo, y camine hacia la puerta. ¿Quien era el imbécil que molestaba a esta hora?

Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando vi a una pelirroja con pecas, el pelo enredado, lleno de hojas y algunas ramas, el uniforme manchado con tierra al igual que sus rodillas, la corbata mal atada, con un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, una mochila colgaba a un costado de si hombro y tenia una bicicleta de color gris.

-Anna- eso es lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

-Yo hum...vi que la dejaste porque te la colgaron y la baje.

Mis puños se tensaron, no podía creer que se haya tomado la molestia de bajar mi bicicleta del árbol.

-No tenias que hacerlo- sonó como una reprimida, como si en verdad no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Anna bajo la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza.

-Yo igual quise hacerlo...

No lo digas Anna, por favor no lo digas.

-Solo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta.

Maldición, lo dijo.

Me miro con esos ojos turquesa, los cuales yo no podía resistirme.

-Pasa- le dije soltando un suspiro-, déjame ayudarte con esa herida que tienes.

Tome la bicicleta y me hice a un lado.

-Acomódate en el sillón, iré a guardar esto y luego iré por un botiquín.

Mientras ellas hacia eso yo fui al garaje maldiciendo en voz baja. Aproveche ese momento para mandarle un mensaje a Merida, contándole lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no tardo en contestar.

"_¿Quieres que contrate a un grupo de cantantes para que los acompañe en su velada?_"

"_Vete al diablo_" le respondí.

No me contesto, pero estoy segura de que en estos momentos se estaba muriendo de risa.

Relájate Elsa, solo la ayudaras con su herida y luego se iras. tienes que aguantar.

* * *

_Es todo por ahora, espero saber su opinion :)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz T3T_

_Guest: Jeje gracias por comentar. Honestamente, a mi me gusta la verdadera Elsa, la de la película, la que todos conocemos XD. Y no te preocupes, seguiré subiendo, aunque tarde un rato._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Ya tercer capítulo…wouw creí que tardaría un poco más, disfruten :3_

* * *

¿Por qué te estas tardando tanto Elsa? Anna lleva unos veinte minutos esperándote. Pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero verla. Sé que no podre controlarme en cuanto nuestras miradas se crucen, y no soportaría la idea de que ella me vea como un…como un monstruo. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? me comporto como un monstruo siempre que la veo.

Aferre más mis manos más al botiquín y salí de la habitación en al que me encontraba. Anna estaba de espalda, sentada en el sillón moviendo su pierna, no sé si porque estaba nerviosa o porque estaba aburrida. Se dio vuelta cuando escucho mis pasos. Me detuve y coloque el botiquín en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado.

-Ten, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para tu herida- me quede parada unos centímetros cerca de donde ellas estaba-. Puedes usar el baño si quieres.

¿Qué? Intento controlarme, no sería bueno que yo fuera la que le curara esa herida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza la cabeza e hizo una expresión con la cara que no pude descifrar.

-Solo tardare un minuto- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el botiquín para luego irse al baño.

Mi celular sonó justo en ese momento, era Merida.

-¿Qué?- pregunte de mala forma.

-Cálmate Elsa, solo quiero saber si está todo bien.

-Bueno, Anna está en el baño y pienso decirle que se vaya cuando termine.

-Amiga, eres peor que la directora De vil cuando te lo propones.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tratarla? No sé qué más puedo hacer.

-Dile la verdad, idiota.

-No me estas escuchando- afirme entre dientes.

Sentí la puerta del baño abrirse.

-Te dejo, luego hablamos.

Anna hizo más rápido de lo que pensé. Se había puesto una gasa en donde se había lastimado. Ella dejo el botiquín en la misma mesita que estaba lado del sillón y se acercó más a mí.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por traer mi bicicleta.

Se hizo silencio, Anna esperaba que yo le dijera algo y la verdad es que no sabía qué. En realidad, si lo sabía, solo que no tenía idea de cómo expresarme. Tengo que ser directa, después de todo, mi idea es alejarla. Sin embargo, no pude decir nada, ya que ella me interrumpió.

-¿Con quién hablabas?...no es que tengas que decírmelo, es decir…no es de mi incumbencia…es que tuve curiosidad, yo solo…Mejor olvídalo.

Oculte una sonrisa detrás de mi mano. Adoraba cuando se ponía así, era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella.

-Estaba hablando con Merida- conteste sin dar muchas vueltas.

Note una expresión de enojo por escuchar eso.

-Oh cierto, olvide que eran buenas amigas.

Anna no se llevaba muy bien con Merida, estaba enojada con ella porque pasábamos más tiempo juntas. Merida lo sabía por supuesto, pero jamás dijo nada, prefería mantenerse alejada para no armar estruendo. Aun así, eso no evito que me molestara. Además de alejarme de Anna por miedo a que descubra mis sentimientos también me aleje de ella porque se había hecho amiga de algunas personas que no me caían muy bien, entre ellas su estúpido novio.

-Oye, puedo llevarte en mi auto mañana si es que aún no tienes el tuyo.

-No, gracias, ya arregle con Merida y ella vendrá a recogerme- mentí, lo que fue un gran error porque eso hizo que Anna se molestara aún más.

-¿Tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo?

-¿Cuáles el problema? Ya había arreglado con Merida antes de que llegaras con mi bicicleta- le replique con otra mentira-. Ella no es el lobo feroz o la mala del cuento, Anna.

-Pues no parece, desde que estas con ella a mí ya no me prestas atención. Siempre es ella, siempre que trato de hablar contigo te vas con ella.

-Es mi amiga…

-También lo soy yo- me interrumpió, con los ojos empezando a cristalizarse. Coloco la mano donde estaba justo su corazón- yo también quiero ayudarte…podría ayudarte si tan solo me dejaras a hacerlo.

Hice mi cabeza a un lado y apreté mi mandíbula.

-Anna, creo que ya debes irte- me negué a mirarla, ella espero a que lo hiciera.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería estar cerca de ella dio unos pasos hasta la puerta y se fue. Yo por otra parte corrí hacia mi habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, y me metí en la cama, ocultando mi cabeza debajo de la almohada para que no me escucharan llorar, aunque no había nadie en la casa.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Los copos de nieve caían del cielo ese día, pintando de color blanco la las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Era invierno y yo salía de mi casa con un traje de nieve de color violeta, emocionada por ir jugar. Tenía tan solo cinco años, y me acababa de mudar a esta ciudad. Corrí hacia un parque con la esperanza de hacer nuevos amigos.

Desgraciadamente para mí, todos los niños del lugar me miraron como si fuera una especie de marciano y se burlaron de mí. Termine quedándome detrás de un árbol, con la cabeza oculta en mis rodillas, llorando como la niña que era. De pronto siento golpe algo húmedo y frio detrás de mí cuello, la sensación dura solo unos minutos. Levanto la cabeza molesta por la broma solo para darme cuenta de que había una niña pecosa con un traje de nieve de color rosado, el cabello atado a dos trenzas, mirándome de forma divertida mientras fabricaba algo con la nieve.

-¿Quieres venir a jugar o tengo que arrojarte otra bola de nieve para que lo hagas?- pregunto riendo.

Me sonroje ante lo que me pedía, pero aun así no me levante. Al ver eso, ella se rasco la cabeza, extrañada por mi reacción. No se dio por vencida, así que se acercó a mí saltando de alegría.

-Ven, vamos jugar- extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Al principio lo dude pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo hiciera. Agarre su mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Sin decirme nada, ella me llevo hacia lo que parecía ser un montículo de nieve.

-Bien, ahora estoy haciendo un muñeco de nieve y es más divertido cuando se hace de a dos o con más personas, pero ya que somos las únicas solo lo haremos de a dos.

Ella se agacho para seguir trabajando, yo por otra parte me la quede mirando como si no entendiera lo que tenía que hacer, aunque en realidad si lo sabía. Esto no paso desapercibido para la pecosa.

-Te ayudare- proclamo tomando mis manos y hundiéndolas en la nieve, luego las volvió a levantar-. Ahora la colocaremos aquí- puso la nieve que estaba en mi mano en el montículo en el que ella estaba trabajando antes-. Ya está ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es darle forma de una bola, después tenemos hacer otras dos de distintos tamaño así tendremos el cuerpo del muñeco y por ultimo buscaremos algunas ramas para hacer los brazos y adornarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta. Trabajamos en silencio durante un buen rato y finalmente nos detuvimos a admirar nuestra "obra maestra". La pelirroja aplaudió de la alegría.

-Quedo bonito… ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Mi nombre es Anna ¿Y el tuyo?

-Eh…E-Elsa.

-Elsa, bonito nombre ¿quieres seguir jugando?

-Si- dije con una sonrisa.

Había empezado como un mal día pero cuando conocí a Anna se había transformado en el mejor día de mi vida.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Me levante de la cama para secarme las lágrimas. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, así que salí al balcón. Tenía una vista perfecta que daba al cuarto de Anna y ahora ella estaba mirando por la ventana. Escribió algo en una hoja y lo levando, en letra grande decía: Perdón.

Di media vuelta, con los ojos entre cerrados, para dejarme caer otra vez sobre mi cama. No lo soportaba. Si fuera tan sencillo, si alguien me garantizara que ella no se espantara de mí cuando le diga la verdad, si me dijeran que mis padres lo aceptaran. Anna quería a Kristoff, ella era diferente a su lado, la hacía sonreír de una manera que yo jamás podre.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué esperan para el próximo capítulo?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios :) _

_Gues: Soy mujer, y si, puedo ser algo cruel cuando me lo propongo. Elsa es genial en todos sus aspectos y con todas las actitudes que tenga._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Les estoy agradecida por sus comentarios :), son sensacionales chicos._

* * *

El silbato del entrenador Oaken sonó justo cuando le estaba dando un pase a Merida, eso quería decir que la practica había acabado. Oaken nos indicó con el brazo levantado que nos arrimáramos a él. Todas las que usábamos el uniforme de fútbol, que consistía en una remera dividida en dos colores, rojo y negro, con el escudo de nuestra escuela bordado en nuestro pecho y también el numero, en mi caso el diez, de color blanco en nuestra espalda y un short negro con rayas rojas en los costados, también con nuestro numero en color blanco bordado a un costado en la parte delantera, nos acercamos al entrenador.

-Bien muchachas, es todo por hoy, creo que si seguimos así el próximo partido será pan comido.

-Si, además, cuando vean el toro que resulta ser Elsa, posiblemente se rindan enseguida- bromeo Kida dándome un golpecito con el codo.

Yo me sonroje y me pase la mano por detrás de la cabeza. Normalmente prefiero no llamar la atención, pero ,si el equipo necesita de mi apoyo o algún concejo, estoy para ayudarlas. Todas tenían plena fe en mi, este era nuestro ultimo torneo y luego iríamos a la Universidad, lo lindo seria ganar el campeonato antes de irnos, así seriamos historia en la escuela. Aunque creo que no importa hacer historia o tener la copa, creo que lo importante es dar lo mejor y poner todo nuestro esfuerzo.

-Las veo en el próximo entrenamiento, recuerden estar en perfecto estado.

Reímos por aquel comentario. Mientras mis compañeras se dispersaban para ir por sus cosas y marcharse, yo fui donde estaba el entrenador, que estaba de espalda en ese momento.

-Entrenador Oaken.

Él se dio vuelta al escuchar el sonido de mi voz.

-¿Si, Elsa?

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más si no es mucha molestia.

-Oh, bien, si así lo quieres no hay problema, solo recuerda guardar la balón en el gimnasio. No entrenes demasiado, no quiero que te descompongas.

-Descuide, solo quiero patear un rato al arco.

Oaken solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se volteo para seguir con los suyo antes de marcharse. Merida se acerco a mi con su bolso colgado en el hombro.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-No- conteste al mismo tiempo que recogía el balón de fútbol con mi pie-, es que solo quiero estar unos minutos a solas para despejarme mientras practico mi deporte favorito.

-Esta bien- me sonrió a medias-. Por favor, llámame si necesitas hablar.

-Descuida- solté una leve risa-, posiblemente lo haga.

Ella asintió conforme con la cabeza, se marcho.

Pase el balón a mi otro pie y con él lo eleve al aire para luego golpearlo con la rodilla y pasarlo a la otra, así sucesivamente. De vez en cuando elevaba el balón mas alto y lo recibía con la cabeza, o con el pecho. Disfrutaba como el viento chocaba contra mi cuerpo mientras hacia esto. Sonara tonto, pero cada vez que jugaba con el balón de esta manera me sentía menos estresada, podría decirse que hasta libre. Mi mente solo estaba en golpear el balón con mis piernas, no pensaba en lo que pasaba con mi vida en general. Estuve así por un breve momento hasta que deje que el balón rebotara en el suelo para luego patearlo justo al arco. El balón choco contra la red y cayo al suelo, rebotando unas pocas veces y luego se quedo quieto.

Sonreí con satisfacción, era imposible cansarme de esto. Corrí hacía el arco para recoger el balón con mi píe y empece a repetir el mismo juego. Mi concentración se rompió al escuchar unos aplausos, el balón cayo al suelo y yo voltee hacia la tribuna. Mis mejillas se tornaron de color rojo al ver a cierta pecosa de ojos turquesa sonriéndome ampliamente. Eche mi cabeza abajo y me pase la mano por el cuello ¿Hace cuanto llevaba ahí?

Anna tenia puesto su uniforme de gimnasia. A diferencia del mio, su uniforme consistía en una remera roja con bordes negros y un short negro con rayas blancas en los costado. Ella bajo los escalones de la tribuna lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

-Eso fue increíble- me alago colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Hum...gracias.

-Recuerdo que de pequeña te enfadabas por que ese truco no te salia, pero veo que ahora lo manejas como toda una profesional.

Mi rostro se fue tornando mas rojo. Me había olvidado eso, el balón solía irse para otro lado cada vez que intentaba recibirlo con al pierna o el pie. A veces me encaprichaba y dejaba todo a un lado, convenciéndome de que jamas lograría ser una gran jugadora. Reí, porque cuando creía que estaba todo perdido Anna llegaba en ese momento para darme palabras de animo. Me decía que nada estaba perdido, que solo necesitaba un poco más de practica...Cielos, en verdad era una niña caprichosa.

-¿Que haces aquí?- me atreví a preguntar, con mi atención en el balón que pasaba de un pie a otro.

-Yo, eh...quería verte...Es que salia justo de gimnasia y vine corriendo porque creí que tu practica había terminado, y vi que si...pero luego me di cuenta de que aun estabas aquí y te vi tan entretenida con el juego que pensé que quizás no debía molestarte, así que preferí dejarte y solo mirar. Entonces metiste el gol y, bueno, no pude evitar aplaudir- se rasco la rodilla con el empeine del pie, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Yo hacia fuerza para no reírme.

-¿Y porque querías verme?- seguí cuestionando, suponiendo que quería hablar por la pequeña confrontación que tuvimos.

-Eemm yo...vi lo que intentaste hacer esta mañana.

Nuevamente se rompió mi concentración y casi pierdo el balón de fútbol. Me detuve, pero aún así mantuve la mirada baja.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaba conversando con mis amigas esa mañana en la escuela, hablábamos sobre el entrenamiento y lo que teníamos que mejorar. Me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando Mulan saco el tema de la Universidad. Yo ya sabia en donde quería estudiar, y dentro de poco tendría que hacer los tramites para que me aceptaran. No tenia miedo a que me rechacen, le tenia miedo al cambio. La Universidad quedaba en otra ciudad, lejos de mi hogar, y, aunque a veces eran un dolor de cabeza, admito que iba a extrañar a mis padres. No solo eso, a pesar de que la quería lejos de mí, iba echar mucho de menos a Anna. Me considero una hipócrita por eso. Pero bueno, el corazón actúa por razones que la razón no entiende.

Anna... hacia dos días que no hablaba con ella por la ridícula pelea que tuvimos. Ella, como era de costumbre, me enviaba mensajes a mi teléfono para tratar de solucionar las cosas y yo como siempre no le respondía, y la evitaba cada vez que quería acercarse a mi para hablar. Vaya, yo si que se complicarme la existencia.

Moví la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras y justo la vi. Anna estaba bajando con una una enorme caja en sus manos que tapaba todo su rostro. Mi corazón casi estalla, ella había perdido el equilibrio, y estaba cayendo por las escaleras. Sentí la adrenalina recorrer mis venas, había perdido la cordura y me consumió la desesperación.

-¡Anna!- grite, sobresaltando a mis amigas y llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes.

Corrí hacia las escaleras con la idea de que iba atrapar a Anna antes de que cayera pero antes de poder agarrarla Kristoff ya la había tomado del brazo y había tirado de él para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el chico preocupado.

-Si, muchas gracias Kristoff- contesto Anna sonriéndole, y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Eso me rompió el corazón. Mis ojo querían humedecerse, pero me resistí. Esta no fue la peor parte. No, claro no.

-¿Que intentabas hacer Elsa?- se burlo un chico tratando de contener la risa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todos el pasillo comenzaron a reírse, a excepción de mis amigas que se quedaron preocupadas. No tolere mas las risas y huí de ahí tan rápido como pude, seguida por Mérida y las demás.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Quería agradecerte por intentar ayudarme- me dijo dando un paso hacia adelante-. No debieron reírse de esa manera, se que tratas de ser buena amiga.

Amiga, solo eso Elsa. Ella te ve como su amiga y nada mas.

-Se que siempre te estoy molestando y que te hago enojar muy seguido.

¿Molestarme? Oh Anna, deja de torturarte de esta manera.

-Si, solo intenta ser mas cuidadosa para la próxima.

Una vez que dije eso di media vuelta para seguir con mi juego. Sorprendentemente, en un rápido y ágil movimiento, Anna me arrebata el balón y se quedo delante mio. Parecía que me estuviera desafiando con la mirada que tenia.

-Genial- comente en un estado de shock.

Anna elevo el balón y lo recibió con la pierna, luego lo paso a la otra y al final lo dejo caer al suelo para pararlo con el pie.

-Gracias, es que solía entrenar con la que ahora es capitana del equipo de fútbol cuando era pequeña- bromeo.

No pude evitar reírme. También había olvidado que Anna se la pasaba ayudándome a entrenar, no imagine que ella había mejorado y tampoco la veía muy apasionada por el deporte. Trate de recuperar el balón pero Anna me esquivo antes de que pudiera quitárselo. Ella esbozo una sonrisa desafiante y yo también. Cuando trate de recuperarlo otra vez, nuestras piernas se enredaron. Ambas reímos mientras luchábamos por el dominio del balón.

-Dame el balón- le pedí entre risas.

-No quiero- dijo Anna arrastrando las palabras.

Mientras seguíamos bromeando, Anna coloco sus manos en mi hombro y yo en sus brazos. Por accidente resbalo y caigo al suelo con Anna arriba de mi. Ella se hecho a reír, pero yo fui otra historia. Me puse muy nerviosa, ella estaba muy cerca de mi, sentía su respiración en el cuello, sus piernas se habían enredad con las mías y mi temperatura comenzaba a subir.

Abruptamente la empuje hacia delante, Anna cayo sentada a la vez que yo apoyaba mis rodillas contra suelo y evitaba mirarla. Mi corazón, latía tan fuerte. Inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca, me temblaban las manos, mis dedos se habían entrelazado con el césped de la cancha y estaba apunto de enloquecer. Quería lanzarme a ella para quedar encima y después besarla desesperadamente. Me contuve, con dificultad, pero me contuve.

- Perdón...

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- la interrumpí levantando la voz.

-S-si yo...no lo volveré hacer...-dejo escapar un suspiro- perdóname.

Me puse de pie, las piernas me temblaban, rogué porque no se notara tanto. Ella también lo hizo.

Con algo de valor logre mirarla.

-Solo...intenta no hacerlo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- le dije aun con enojo.

-Si, de acuerdo.

Recogí el balón con mis manos, que aun temblaban, y me dispuse a marcharme.

-Espera- pidió Anna.

Me detuve pero no voltee para verla.

-Ademas de agradecerte, quería pedirte algo.

-¿Que es?

-Me...me gustaría que tu y Kristoff hablaran en algún momento. Él es mi novio desde hace tiempo y tu eres muy especial para mi...

-Lo pensare- intervine tratando de que no se diera cuenta del nudo que tenia en la garganta.

Seguí mi camino sin comentar otra cosa. ¿Hablar con Kristoff?...Eso ni soñarlo. Ella y ese niño rubio llevaban de novios hace poco mas de un año. Cuando empezaron a salir, Anna me pidió en mas de una ocasión que lo conociera pero yo siempre me las ingeniaba para no hacerlo. No podría soportar la idea de estar con ellos dos a solas mientras se besaban, se abrazaban y se decían cosas cursis.

Cielo, ahora si no veía la hora de irme a la universidad.

* * *

_No olvides de comentar :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Quinto capitulo y espero que les guste. No se porque pero creo que me mataran._

_Una cosa, por ahí ya se dieron cuenta pero por las dudas lo digo, los padres de Anna son los padres de Rapunzel y ellas dos son hermanas._

* * *

-¡¿Como que los Summers vendrán a cenar?!- cuestione aun con incredulidad.

Mis padres y los de Anna eran muy buenos amigos, solíamos juntarnos a cenar muy seguido cuando eramos pequeñas. Anna y yo pasábamos prácticamente todo el día juntas, era de esperarse que surgiera una amistad ente nuestros padres.

-No entiendo de que te sorprendes hija- comento mi padre-, esas cenas eran común entre nosotros.

Si, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, quiero a Anna lejos de mi. Además, desde que la deje de lado, esas cenas se habían extinguido.

-Pero quede con Merida para ver el partido de fútbol en su casa con ella y con mis otras amigas y ademas, después, íbamos a salir.

-Oh vamos Elsa- me regaño mi madre-, Anna también es tu amiga y puedes ver el partido aquí. Saldrás con tus otras compañeras cuando termine la cena.

Me dieron ganas de patear el suelo y refunfuñar.

-Bien- dije encaminándome hacia las escaleras para prepararme- pero le diré a Merida que pase por mi a las once.

-Doce- decreto mi madre.

-Once y media y es mi ultima palabra- exclame dándome vuelta para encararla.

-Esta bien- acepto mi madre levantando las manos hacia arriba. Evidentemente no tenia mas ganas de discutir al igual que yo.

Subí arriba, busque ropa en mi habitación y me metí directamente al baño. Deje que el agua caliente chocara contra mi cuerpo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra la pared. La imagen de Anna se apareció en ese momento. Recordé la cancha de fútbol, su cuerpo pegado al mio y por supuesto su aliento rosando mi piel. Mi temperatura comenzaba a subir, y no era por el agua, no solo por todo mi cuerpo sino también en mi parte más intima. Mis piernas empezaban a torcerse, mi apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula...¿Que te ocurre Elsa? ¿En que demonios estas pensando?

Las imágenes de Anna, su belleza, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su rostro, sus pecas...¡Todo me estaba enloqueciendo!...¡Contrólate Elsa!...¡CONTRÓLATE!

Reemplace el agua caliente por el agua fría, pensé en el partido, en la universidad, en cualquier cosa que me sacara a Anna de la cabeza. Poco a poco mi temperatura fue disminuyendo hasta que logre soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Anna, definitivamente tú me vuelves loca.

Después de pasarle un mensaje a Merida para decirle como nos íbamos a organizar baje a la sala. Usaba una camisa al estilo militar, arremangada hacia los codos, que tenia el logo de un águila con un escudo que decía "_Motor Cycles, Harley-Davidson"_ en la espalda, un jean blanco y botas de combate de color negro. Tenia puesto un reloj negro y un collar con una pequeña piedra brillante,roja, que tenia la forma de una gota de agua. Mientras mis padres hablaban sobre unas cosas para la cena yo me recosté en el sofá y tome el control remoto para encender el televisor. Fui cambiando los canales hasta encontrar el que transmitía el partido, acomode uno de mis brazos sobre mi estomago y el otro lo coloque sobre mi frente.

Estaba mirando el juego pero mi concentración estaba en lo que casi ocurrió en el baño. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, ya no puedo soportar mas esto.

Casi me sobresalto al escuchar la risa de Anna en la puerta de entrada. Al parecer se reía de un comentario que dijo su hermana Rapuzel. Me mantuve seria y me centre en el partido.

-Hola Elsa.

-¡MALDITA SEAS PEDAZO DE...!

Me tape la boca enseguida. Antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos pude divisar una expresión de tristeza en Anna.

-Humm...si, yo...olvide que no debo molestarte cuando vez el partido. Yo...estaré en la otra sala con mi hermana y los demás.

Oh Anna, no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía al idiota de Peter Anderson...¿Como es posible que un jugador como él estuviera en el equipo de los Snowking?

Me golpee la frente varias veces con la palma de mi mano. ¿Que a caso Anna no tuvo suficiente con lo que paso la ultima vez? Supongo que no porque de lo contrario ni se me hubiera acercado...De todas forma, esa no es excusa para tu comportamiento. Lo peor es que de seguro después le tendré que dar explicaciones a mi madre.

Seguí mirando el partido mientras mis padres, los de Anna, ella y su hermana hablaban. No estoy segura, pero creo que mi madre hizo algún tipo de comentario acerca de que siempre estoy pendiente del televisor y de la computadora y que casi nunca presto atención al mundo que me rodea. En el transcurso de los minutos del partido escuche muchas risas, excepto por una, la de Anna. Trate de pensar que era porque los comentarios de los otros no eran graciosos y no por mi reacción.

Mi madre me llamo para cenar al terminar el partido. Fui al comedor una vez que apague el televisor. Ya todos estaban acomodados en la mesa, el único lugar que estaba desocupado era uno que estaba al lado de mi padre y que también estaba en frente de Anna. Ella estaba al lado de su hermana. Excepto por ellas dos, nadie se dio cuenta de que había tomado asiento.

Ahora que la veía mejor Anna llevaba un suéter fuxia, pantalón jean azul oscuro y zapatillas blancas. Su hermana por otro lado, llevaba una remera, escotada, mangas largas de color blanco con rayas azules, pantalón rojo y botas blancas.

Esperábamos a que mi madre trajera la comida. Los adulto tenia una estrecha conversación mientras yo jugaba con el tenedor, los ojos entrecerrado fijos en algún punto del plato. Una servilleta hecha un bollo me regresa a la realidad cuando es arrojada en mi cabeza. Escuche la risa de Rapunzel y de Anna en ese momento.

-Perdona- se disculpo Rapunzel-, es que tenia que bajarte de las nubes de alguna manera.

-Yo trate de evitarlo- dijo Anna- pero no me escucho.

-Oh vamos ¿donde esta su sentido del humor? Ustedes dos se la pasaban siempre haciendo bromas en la mesa cuando eran niñas y también recuerdo que aveces íbamos a jugar al patio o algún lugar de la casa...Oh, también había veces que solían dejarme de lado y se iban solas a quien sabe donde a hacer alguna locura.

Anna me sonrió tímidamente, como diciendo que no estuviese mal que lo hiciéramos en ese momento. No íbamos a ningún lugar en particular, solo íbamos a jugar a mi habitación donde armábamos una especie de carpa con mis sabanas y juntábamos un montón de almohadas y así podíamos sentarnos, contando historias ridículas y de vez en cuando tenia un chocolate para antes de la cena. ¿Hacer eso ahora, después de lo que había ocurrido mientras me duchaba?...Olvídenlo.

-Creo que estamos algo grandes para esas cosas- comente.

La sonrisa de la bella pecosa cayo en ese momento. Me destrozo por dentro pero sabia porque lo hacia. Note como Rapunzel negaba con la cabeza, evidentemente ella era ese tipo de personas que no consideraban ciertas cosas infantiles por un determinado motivo.

Mi madre llego en ese momento con una enorme olla en sus manos, había preparado su famoso estofado de cordero. Fuimos pasando los platos de a poco y luego empezamos a comer. Fui ignorando todo lo que ellos hablaban hasta que mis oídos captaron una conversación que no pude evitar escuchar.

-¿Así que ambas están de novias?- pregunto mi madre a las hermanas Summers.

-Oh si, Eugene es mi nuevo novio, Eugene Fitzherbert, esta estudiando conmigo en la universidad.

Rapunzel era dos años mas grande que yo, estudiaba leyes, ya que sus padres era unos abogados exitosos y tenia que seguir sus pasos. Anna también iba a estudiar leyes y en la misma universidad. ¿Quieren la verdad? No, a ella no le gusta esa carrera, ella quiere seguir algo relacionado con la publicidad y la fotografía, sin mencionar que también le gustaba pintar. Lo se porque ella me lo había dicho, me lo dijo antes de que yo empezara a tener sentimientos por ella. Pero claro, ella no se atrevía a contárselo a sus padres.

Rapunzel tenia unos días libres en la universidad, es por eso que se encontraba aquí en estos momentos.

-El joven Eugene es un hombre muy bien educado- argumento la madre de Anna llevándose delicadamente un pequeño trozo de carne a la boca-, también lo es el joven Bjorgman.

Tenia que mencionar ese apellido.

-¿No es así Anna?

-Oh si- respondió sonrojándose levemente ante la pregunta de su madre-, él es muy dulce y cariñoso. Creo que no puedo pedir a alguien mejor.

Apreté con fuerza el tenedor tratando de reprimir la tristeza que acababa de invadirme.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Elsa?

Levante la cabeza en dirección al padre de Anna, que había hecho la pregunta.

-¿Tienes algún pretendiente o hay alguien que te gusta?- siguió cuestionando.

¿Quiere la verdad? Casi tomo la virginidad de su hija en una cancha de fútbol.

-La verdad es que Elsa no nos ha venido con alguna de esas cosas- respondió mi padre, cosa que realmente no necesitaba ya que a mi no me daba vergüenza admitir que no tenia novio, por no menciona que solo amaba a una persona y esa persona estaba delante de mi en estos momentos.

-Elsa se la pasa todo el tiempo en la casa o bien sale con sus amigas, sobre todo su compañera Merida- hablo mi madre, lo que también creí innecesario.

Se escucho un tenedor raspando violentamente contra el plato. Miramos a Anna sorprendidos, ella había hecho eso y se había sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento- se disculpo-, es que no podía cortar la carne.

-Oh, no- se alarmo mi madre-, espero que no este dura.

-¡¿Que?!...¡NO!...Quiero decir, no esta dura, yo tuve problema para cortar este pedazo, eso es todo...el estofado esta exquisito.

Dude que fuera la carne la razón por la que Anna haya raspado por accidente el tenedor contra el plato. Considerando lo que paso la ultima vez que estuvo en mi casa, cuando me trajo la bicicleta, deduje enseguida que se había puesto así por Merida.

-Cambiando de tema- declaro la Sra. Summers-, Elsa, Anna nos contó que tu equipo de fútbol llego a la semifinales, eso es genial.

¿Anna le había contado eso?

-Si- me apresure a decir antes de que mi madre o mi padre hablaran por mi-, es genial.

-Me alegro por ti- siguió hablando la mujer, tomando con sus dedos la copa de vino-. ¿Sabías que Anna participara en la final del torneo de equitación?

-No.

-¡Pero si te lo dije!- intervino Anna.

-¿Lo hiciste?- pregunte como una perfecta estúpida.

-¡Si!- contesto frunciendo el ceño de tristeza, lo que me destrozo.

¿En que momento fue? ¿Y que es lo que estaba haciendo yo?...Oh cierto, la estaba ignorando y debió habérmelo dicho cuando me cayo ese día de sorpresa a mi casa. Grandísima imbécil que puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo.

-Hum creo que lo olvide- comente rascándome la mejilla con al punta del dedo.

-No, no es cierto, no me estabas escuchando...¡¿Hasta cuando me tomaras por idiota?!- exclamo enojada, con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Demonios, esto ya estaba empeorando y mis padres, los de Anna y Rapunzel ya nos miraban preocupados.

Justo en ese momento de el timbre de la casa sonó. Pude divisar en mi reloj que eran las once y media, agradezco la puntualidad de Mérida.

-Mis amigas ¿puedo irme?

Mi madre rodó los ojos, la de Anna soltó una pequeña risa. Obvio, ella no podía decir nada porque estoy segura de que sus dos hijas eran iguales cuando tenían invitados.

-Bueno, hicimos un trato, puedes irte.

Empuje la silla hacia atrás, saltando de la mesa, y, tomando mi chaqueta de cuero negra en el camino, corrí hacia la puerta. Merida estaba vestida con una camisa verde, una chaqueta de cuero negra parecida a la mía, jean azul y botas largas color gris.

-Hola- saludo- ¿Estas lista?

-¡Larguémonos!- conteste.

-¿Anna?- cuestiono tratando de contener la risa, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

La tome de la muñeca, cerré la puerta de mi casa detrás de mí y corrí hacia su auto. Dentro de él estaba Kida y Mulan en los asientos traseros. Merida conducía y yo iba en el asiento de acompañante.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que bebí?- pregunte.

Mis amigas me miraron extrañadas por la pregunta.

-Creo que fue para tu cumpleaños- respondió Mulan rascándose la cabeza-, pero no fue en exceso.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Okey- hablo Merida poniendo en marcha el auto- ¿A que lugar vamos?

-El patito modosito- dije.

Todas reprimieron una risa.

-¿Amiga, que ocurrió en esa cena?- interrogo Kida. Por supuesto que lo sabía, le había contado todo a Merida por el mensaje que le había enviado y ella se los dijo a las demás.

-Nada.

La respuesta no las convenció, pero ellas respetaban mi espacio así que no insistieron. Necesitaba perder la conciencia para no me pensar en la cena, en lo que acaba de ocurrir. En el trayecto todas hablaban alegremente excepto por mi, yo miraba mi propio reflejo en la ventana y al mismo tiempo divisaba las luces de la calle. "_¿Hasta cuando me tomaras por idiota?"_...la pregunta de Anna picaba mi cabeza, no la consideraba ninguna idiota. Lamento enserio no haber prestado atención cuando me dijo de su torneo. Pero ella no podía hablar, ella solo sabía de mi torneo de fútbol porque su tonto novio se lo había dicho. No voy a seguir pensado en ella, no ahora, ahora solo es momento de pasar el tiempo con mis amigas.

Bajamos una vez que Merida estaciono el auto enfrente del antro que tenia un enorme cartel de un pato con el nombre. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, había luces de todos colores, un pista de baile, varias mesas para sentarse y una barra. Por lo genérale era un lugar donde la música no era muy a la moda y algunas personas no eran muy amigables. Pero yo venia para hacer amigos, venia por otra cosa y mis compañeras lo sabían, venia por las bebidas fuertes. Ellas se fueron a bailar entre la muchedumbre dándome el espacio que tanto necesita. Me senté en una cillas que estaba en la barra y apoye mis brazos en ella. Un hombre gigante con cara de pocos amigos, cabello oscuro y barba se me acerco, limpiando un vaso con un trapo blanco.

-Vladimir, dame de tu cerveza mas fuerte- pedí.

-Imagino que no conduces ¿Verdad?- me interrogo, dejando el vaso a un lado y colgándose el trapo en el hombro, mientras apoyaba un brazo en la barra.

-No, no conduzco. Por favor, que sea una jarra grande.

Y así empece a beber, un jarra detrás de la otra. Poco a poco el mundo empezaba a darme vueltas a causa del alcohol recorriendo mis venas. Enloquecí y grite cuando escuche la canción _Numb de Linkin Park_ sonar en el lugar. Me levante de mi silla, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y fue hacia la pista de baile para enredarme entre la gente. No tenia idea de a donde se habían metido mis amigas en ese momento, tampoco me moleste en buscarlas debido a lo atolondraba que estaba. Una chica pego su cuerpo contra el mio y me sonrió de manera depredadora...¡Rayos, es tan sexy!

-Muy bonita- comente.

La chica se rió pero apenas pude escucharla porque la música estaba muy fuerte. Rodee su cintura con el brazo y si pensarlo apreté mis labios contra los suyos. La extraña abrió más la boca para que mi lengua tuviera mejor acceso en ella y paso su mano alocadamente por mi rostro. Fuimos retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo choco contra una pared. Ella empezó arañar mi espalda, rasgando la tela de mi camisa, lo que me hizo sonreír de forma maliciosa, y el beso se hizo cada vez mas salvaje. Comencé a empujar mis caderas contra la de la chica y recibí un quejido lindo como respuesta.

* * *

Deje escapar un gemido mientras lentamente recuperaba la conciencia. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no recordaba mucho de lo que paso anoche. Tenia la garganta seca y aun sentía el gusto de la cerveza que Vladimir me había servido...Si que era fuerte maldición. Estoy peor que la vez que mi primo Olaf me llevo a una fiesta de uno de de sus raros vecinos.

Recorrí con mis ojos el lugar y trate de acostumbrarme a la luz del día. Esta habitación, la reconocía, pero no era mía, ni de Merida, ni de Mulan, ni la de Kida...¡Oh no!. No. No. No. Esto no puede ser...¡ESTOY EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ANNA!

* * *

_Okey, tratare de ver si puedo actualizar este fin de semana. Quiero renovar para ustedes rápido ya que la próxima semana retomare mis deberes en la universidad. _

_BrenBren: Bueno, espero que esto haya calmado un poco tus ansias. Me agrada saber que te estoy entreteniendo, gracias por tu comentario._

_Catalinaelsanna: A mi también me encanta una Anna celosa xD. Siéndote sincera, no quiero ofender a nadie, soy adicta a todas la parejas jeje. Gracias por comentar, saludos._

_Porfa, deja tu comentario, así me haces feliz._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Sexto capitulo, se que les prometí subir el fin de semana pero surgió un imprevisto. Bueno, como dice el dicho, mejor tarde que nunca. _

* * *

Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos. Esto esta mal, muy mal...¿Como demonios llegue aquí? No solo eso ¿Qué paso anoche?

Estaba en la habitación y en la cama de Anna, aun tenia puesta la ropa del día anterior. Anna no estaba aquí, y tampoco en el baño que tenia dentro del cuarto. Tenía que que irme cuanto antes, necesitaba llegar a mi casa de inmediato y tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido. Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Qué paso con mis amigas?

Salí de la cama y me arrastre por el piso para buscar mis botas. Me las puse apenas las encontré y agarre mi chaqueta que estaba en el piso. Esperaba que nadie me viera salir, si el Sr. o la Sra. Summers me veían me interrogarían de inmediato y yo no sabría que responder y posiblemente los sirvientes y Rapunzel también querrían saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco quiero encontrarme con Anna porque todavía me acuerdo de la cena y como reacciono ella al enterarse de que no la había escuchado cuando me dijo lo de su torneo. Camine hacia la puerta del cuarto y ,antes de siquiera poder poner la mano en el picaporte, esta se había abierto dejándome ver a una bella pelirroja con pecas de ojos turquesas. Anna cerro la puerta detrás de si y apoyo su espalda contra ella, todo esto sin romper contacto visual conmigo. Tenia puesto su pijama, remera blanca con el dibujo de un oso y un pantalón rosa, lo que la hacia ver encantadoramente sexy.

-¿En que pesabas?- pregunto. Obviamente yo no supe que responderle- ¿Crees que no voy hacerte algún tipo de cuestionamiento aunque logres salir de la casa evadiendo a todos?

-Honestamente no recuerdo nada- dije en mi defensa.

-Dudo que hayas olvidado lo que paso en la cena.

Elsa, estas atrapada.

El silencio cayo en el lugar, como de costumbre ya me estaba incomodando.

¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices? ¿Por qué no le dices que nuestra amistad termino y que la quieres lejos?...Porque no me animo, soy cruel para alejarme de ella y menosprecia todo lo que hace pero no soy tan cruel como para pronunciar esas palabras. Ni siquiera la mereces como amiga.

-Lo lamento- hable al fin y con sinceridad-, lamento no haber escuchado cuando me dijiste de tu torneo. Me siento feliz por ti porque puedo imaginarme lo mucho que te esforzaste para llegar tan lejos y espero que sea quien sea la persona con la que tengas que competir en el torneo logres ganarle.

Anna soltó un pesado suspiro antes de bajar la cabeza. No paso mucho tiempo para que la volviera a levantar, dedicándome una débil pero cálida sonrisa. Quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que no la merecía, que simplemente no debía tener tanta compasión de su parte.

-¿Iras?- me pregunto, aunque sonaba como si me lo estuviera pidiendo.

Me pase la mano por el cuello y torcí un labio. ¿Que excusa tengo? Posiblemente, estoy segura, de que vaya a mi partido de fútbol a pesar de que no se lo pidiera. Pero esa no era una razón suficiente. Si voy a ir, seria para apoyarla así como la harían todos sus amigos que estarían presentes. Esos amigos que me consideraban extraña, que me miraban con recelo cada vez que estaba cerca de ellos y de Anna, los que posiblemente no me dirigirían la palabra y los que murmurarían preguntas como _¿Por qué ella está aquí? ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Qué acaso no tiene un grupo raro de amigos?...etc, etc, etc. _

Ella esta esperando una respuesta, Elsa. Dile algo, algo para no herirla mas de lo que lo has hecho.

-Creo que iré si no tengo algún compromiso.

Eso pareció convencerla pero creo que en el fondo aun seguía algo triste. Supongo que quería que le dijera _"si, iré con mucho gusto". _

-¿Podrías decirme como termine aquí?- pregunte como para tratar de evadir el tema y ademas enserio quería saber que había sucedido conmigo anoche.

-Bueno, no se en realidad que es lo que te impulso beber hasta emborracharte pero lo único que puedo decirte es que vi tu amiga Merida cuando te bajo de su auto.

-¿Como a que hora llegue?

-Como a las tres de la madrugada. Yo había salido con Kristoff y otros amigos y justo las vi cuando llegaban.

-¿Porque simplemente no de dejaste que Merida me acercara a mi casa?

-Porque quería ayudarte...y ademas tenia ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, aunque se solo un poco.

No se quien sera, pero creo que hay alguien ahí arriba en el cielo que se esta burlando de mi y le encanta verme sufrir.

-Anna yo...-recuerda, trata de no lastimarla tan solo por esta vez- agradezco la ayuda pero...no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entiendes? No me gusta la idea de despertarme en una habitación ajena y en una cama que no es la mía, aunque sea la tuya.

-Esta bien, no lo volveré hacer.

Bueno, todo solucionado, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era hablar con Merida para que me explicara que es lo que se le cruzo por la cabeza cuando decidió dejarme con Anna. No quiero siquiera pensar en las cosas que dije, o hice...¿Dije? ¿Hice?...El beso...¿A QUIEN BESE ANOCHE? Pudo no ser real, aunque lo parecía. ¿Y si bese a Anna? No, imposible, ella no podría estar actuando de esta manera en estos momentos y además ella no era ese tipo de chica que hacían las cosas que me hicieron anoche.

-¿Anna, que es lo que hiciste una vez que me trajiste aquí?

-Mis padres no saben que te embriagaste y me encargue de avisarle a los tuyos de que te quedaste en mi casa, si es lo que quieres saber.

Eso me dejo tranquila, pero no era eso lo que quería saber.

-¿Pero...dije algo extraño?

-Si con extraño te refieres a decir cosas como _"Soy una idiota" "me voy a volver loca" "esto me esta matando", _si lo dijiste- me contestó cruzándose de brazos

-¿Solo eso?...¿Y de casualidad no hice nada raro o incomodo?

Anna medito un poco, su mirada estaba en el techo y movía los labios de forma pensativa.

-No, excepto que estuviste dentro de mi baño vomitando poco más de hora y luego te quedaste dormida en el suelo, así que tuve que llevarte hasta mi cama.

Eso ultimo me incomodo bastante, y no era solo por hecho de que me haya visto vomitar.

-¿Tú donde dormiste?

-Ahí- apunto hacia un acolchado de una ventana, la ventana que tenia una perfecta vista hacia el balcón de mi habitación. Había una almohada y unas sabanas desacomodadas, evidencia de que si había dormido toda la noche en ese lugar.

Me quede mas tranquila, la sola idea de pensar en Anna y yo en una misma cama me tortura.

-Ya debo irme- declare colando las manos en mis bolsillos.

Camine unos pasos hacia delante con la idea de salir de la habitación, hasta que sentí unas manos tomando mi brazo. Me gire para ver a Anna.

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?- me pregunto, suplicándome con los ojos.

Abruptamente, me zafe de sus manos.

-Por favor, no me toques- pedí.

-Lo siento.

-No puedo quedarme, tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Se decepciono, claramente tenia las esperanzas de que me quedara. Quisiera quedarme, de verdad que quiero, pero no puedo. Si algún día encuentro el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento quizás me quede, siempre y cuando ella me aceptes. O bien, quizás me quede cuando mis sentimientos por ella desparezcan.

-Puedes salir por la puerta de entradas si quieres- comento Anna, abrazando su estomago- mis padres no están y los sirvientes y mi hermana no dirán nada.

Le agradecí con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza antes de salir. Camine por un pasillo, baje las escaleras, luego camine por otro pasillo y baje otras escaleras que daban justo a la entrada. El único que logro verme fue Kai, quien me saludo amablemente haciendo un gesto con la mano. Cruce la calle para llegar a mi casa, no vi a nadie. Fui a la cocina para ver si encontraba a mi mama o a mi papa, no estaban, pero vi un mensaje escrito en un papelito ,que estaba pegado a la heladera, que decía: _Elsa, salimos de compras_. Ya que estaba ahí, y tenia hambre, saque la leche que estaba dentro y después tome de uno de los estantes que estaba al lado una caja de cereal, también un cuenco de porcelana blanco y abrí un cajón que estaba al abajo para sacar una cuchara.

Coloque todo en la barra de desayuno, me senté en una silla. Primero puse el cereal en cuenco y luego la leche. Hundí una cuchara en el y me lleve una cucharada de cereal a la boca, mientras marcaba el numero de Merida en mi celular.

-Mmm...¿Hola?

Wouu parece que no fui la única con una noche loca, apenas reconocía la voz de Merida de lo afónica que estaba.

-Soy yo ¿Te sientes bien?

Escuche un bostezo y luego ruido con la boca.

-Si, pero de saber que tu y las otras dos se embriagarían de esa manera no me habría ofrecido como conductor designado.

-Espera ¿Llevaste a Mulan y a Kida a su casa ebrias?

Los padres de Mulan y el padre de Kida eran más exigentes que los míos. Si se llagaban a enterar de que sus hijas se embriagaron explotarían de la ira.

-No, están aquí conmigo, profundamente dormidas.

-¡¿Oye, porque no me llevaste a tu casa?!

-Quería hacerlo pero tú, aun en el estado en que estabas, querías ir a tu casa a toda costa...Ni siquiera me dejabas conducir.

-Esta bien, pero...¿En que pensabas cuando decidiste dejarme con Anna?

-Echale la culpa a tu amada Anna, no me dejo en paz hasta que consiguió llevarte a su casa. Pero admito que me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando despertaste en el cuarto de de esa chica.

-Eres una idiota.

Merida se hecho a reír. Puedo darme una idea de como se puso Anna cuando me vio con ese estado. A veces me sorprendía la paciencia que Merida tenia, Anna no solía ser muy amable cuando hablaban las dos, puedo imaginarme como la trato anoche.

-Elsa.

Solo al escuchar mi nombre me di cuenta de que Merida había dejado de reír.

-Hablando enserio, tienes que decirle a esa chica lo que sientes.

-Merida, ya te lo dije, tengo miedo de lo que ella pueda llegar a pensar...y mis padres también, sobre todo ellos.

-Ellos te aman.

-Eso quiero creer...- mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- Siempre les estoy causando problemas, puedo imaginarme como se pondrán cuando se enteren.

-Eehh, no llores. Todos los padres pueden ser algo exigentes, quizás ellos al principio puede que se molesten pero estoy seguro que cuando lo piensen mejor te aceptaran tal cual eres. Se como te sientes con respecto a tus padres, no solo yo, Mulan y Kida también te comprenden. Todas tenemos nuestros problemas, debes hablarlo porque no estas sola, no te sientas sola sabiendo que todas estamos en una situación mas o menos como la tuya y...oh vamos, deja de llorar.

Mis llanto se hizo mas fuerte, trate de evitarlo pero no pude. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mi boca estaba oculta detrás de mi mano y mi cuerpo temblaba. Era verdad, ellas me entendían, sabían como me sentía. Merida, su madre la quería, estaba orgullosa de ella, todos los días se encargaba de demostrarcelo, pero en el fondo quería que su hija fuese un poco mas femenina, que use vestidos, que vaya de compras con ella y que tuviera un guapo novio. Merida se enojaba por eso y discutía a menudo con su madre porque ella quería vivir su vida a su manera. Mulan, sus padres quieren que se aferre a las tradiciones de su familia, pero ella no quieres saber nada, ella quiere dedicarse al deporte y tiene que jugar al fútbol a escondidas porque si se enteran ellos le dirán que ha deshonrado a su familia. Kida, es hija única, no tiene madre y su padre es un importante hombre de negocios que esta siempre pendiente del trabajo y casi nunca se ven. En mas de una ocasión Kida le había pedido que fuera a un partido de fútbol solo para verla jugar pero jamás lo había hecho y eso la molestaba. Por lo que me había dicho, había días que no le dirigía la palabra.

Ellas no son las únicas, me estoy olvidando de alguien más, alguien que resulta ser una de las personas más importantes para mi, Anna. Como ya he dicho antes, sus padres le tienen la vida hecha, tiene que estudiar leyes en la misma Universidad que su hermana, y que ellos habían estudiado antes, tiene que casarse con un buen hombre con un gran futuro, como lo es Kristoff, y luego tiene que ocuparse del negocio de la familia. Ella tenia que hacer todo lo que sus padres le decían, no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones

-¿Quieres que vaya para tu casa cuando estas dos despierten?

-Eso me gustaría- dije secándome las lagrimas.

-Bueno- aunque no lo pude ver estoy segura de que ella había sonreído.

La escena de la noche anterior, donde estoy besando a la chica desconocida, se me vino a la cabeza.

-Antes de que cuelgues ¿Bese a alguien anoche?

-¿Que?

-Tengo la extraña imagen de una chica besándome como una salvaje.

-Elsa- dijo después de unos segundos de vacilación-, no te lo tomes a mal pero creo que la cerveza que Vladimir te dio es mas fuerte de lo que crees.

-Créeme, eso ya lo descubrí esta mañana, pero ese beso se sintió muy real...-empece a sentir el calor en mis mejillas- hasta asombrosamente irresistible.

Merida suprimió una risa.

-¿En que momento dices que fue?

-No lo recuerdo bien, solo se que fui a la pista de baile y esta chica se pego a mi y así no más la bese y ella correspondió con gusto- comí otra cucharada de cereal.

-Mira, anoche te vi todo el tiempo sentada hasta que decidí hablar contigo. Estabas completamente en otro mundo y decías cosas incoherentes, me levante solo una vez para ir al baño cuando pasaron una horrenda canción, luego volví y me quede todo el tiempo contigo hasta que nos fuimos.

¿Era posible que en el periodo de tiempo que Merida se fue al baño una extraña se haya sentado a mi lado y me haya dado un corto beso que yo exagere a causa del alcohol? De ser así, estaba más loca de lo que creí.

-Tengo que colgar, te veo luego- dijo ella.

-Si, nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje a un lado. Con la cuchara empece a jugar con el cereal. Estaba confundida, había una duda comiéndome la cabeza, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor no lo considere importante, a pesar de que todo ya había pasado no me siento en mi sano juicio y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es relajarme un poco. Tal vez, cuando Merida venga ya no tenga mas dudas y no me sentiría tan confundida.

* * *

_ Siento que los capítulos sean algo cortos. Les pediré algo de paciencia, no se si conseguiré subir la próxima semana, tratare pero no estoy segura. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! ¡Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia!  
_

_Trato de responder siempre que tengan dudas._

_ChrisMth:__ ¿Belle? ¿Te refieres al personaje que aparece en la película la Bella y la Bestia, tiene una fascinación por los libros y esta explotando en Tumblr como pareja de Elsa? No, la verdad no tenía pensado en ponerla. Más que nada porque la he visto en algunas historias, todas son geniales, y yo quiero probar otra cosa, con otro personaje, que me gusta mucho. Espero no decepcionarte por eso. _

_No olvides comentar :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Cap siete chicos _

_por favor **¡****RECUERDEN!: el Rated puede cambiar.**_

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, una semana había pasado desde que había despertado en la habitación de Anna después de haber bebido en exceso, juro por lo que mas quiero que no volveré hacerlo. Mi equipo y yo estábamos en la cancha de fútbol de mi escuela alrededor del entrenado Oaken, que en ese momento estaba tomando la asistencia. Nos estábamos preparando para el partido contra la otra escuela.

-Kida- menciono el hombre.

No hubo respuesta. Mire a su dirección, ella estaba completamente distraída, la clara evidencia de que miraba a la tribuna buscando a su padre. Me sentí mal por ella cuando la vi soltar un suspiro de decepción , él no había venido como de costumbre. A pesar de que nunca la había visto jugar, Kida aún tenia la esperanza de que en algún momento su padre se presente. Mis padres no estaban, pero ellos me habían visto jugar varias veces y se que no se perderían a menos que tengan algún compromiso que no hayan podido dejar.

-¡Kida!- volvió a llamar el entrenador.

Kida despertó de su trance sacudiendo la cabeza y se apresuro a levantar la mano.

-Aquí.

Oaken asintió con la cabeza e hizo una marca en su anotador con el bolígrafo que tenia en la mano.

-Merida.

-Aquí- respondió ella levantando la mano.

El entrenador volvió a asentir y nuevamente hizo una marca en su anotador.

-Mulan- no hubo respuesta- ¡Mulan!- Oaken levanto la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido para buscar a mi compañera con la mirada.

Mulan era la mas importante de todas, era la arquera, una de las mejores jugadoras y la sub capitana del equipo. Las del equipo empezaban a desesperarse, siempre se ponían así cuando unos de nuestros jugadores no estaba presente.

-¡ENTRENADOR!

Mulan venia brincando, intentaba ponerse su botín y llevaba su gorra en sus dientes. Tan pronto logro acomodarse su calzado ella corrió hacia nostras, colocándose la gorra negra en la cabeza. A diferencia del resto del equipo, el uniforme de ella era una remera gris de mangas largas con rayas grises y un short negro con rayas blancas bordadas a los costadas.

-Presente- dijo una vez que estuvo a nuestro lado-. Merida, estamos estudiando en la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo.

Para ser más clara, Mulan le había dicho a sus padres que iría con Merida a la biblioteca para estudiar, era una excusa suficiente para convencerlos. Mulan no era de ese tipo de chicas que le traía problemas a su padres, es por eso que confiaban en ella y no dudaban que iba a la biblioteca un sábado a la mañana.

Una vez que todas dimos el presentes nos acomodamos en la cancha en nuestros respectivos lugares. Los de la otra escuela llevaban un espantoso uniforme de color amarillo. Esta bien, el nuestro no era precisamente el más bonito pero era mejor que ese. Ahora era momento de decidir quien sacaba primero. El arbitro se coloco en medio de mi y de la capitana del otro equipo. El hombre nos mostró una moneda plateada, cara yo, cruz la otra capitana. Lanzo la monda al aire, la atrapò con una mano y luego la golpeo contra el dorso de la otra. Salio cara, lo que significaba que yo sacaba primero.

El arbitro se aparto y toco el silbato. Tome el balón para darle un pase a Merdia, que era la otra delantera. Ella corrió hacia delante, yo le segui el paso al igula que los volantes de mi equipo y por supuesto las jugadoras del otro equipo que amenazaban con quitarle el balón.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Había tres cosas que amaba con locura; El fútbol en primer lugar, el chocolate y por ultimo andar en motocicleta. Mi madre se alteraba cada vez que me subía a mi moto. Mi padre también pero no podía decir nada porque el también hacia los mismo cuando tenia mi edad y digamos que la dejo cuando conoció a mi madre. De hecho, la motocicleta que uso era la de él y con algo de dinero que logre recaudar trabajando y vendiendo algunas cosas que ya no usaba hice que la reparara un mecánico. Quedo como nueva y juraría haber visto lagrimas en los ojos de mi padre cuando la vio. Ellos y yo acoramos que usaría la moto si iba con la protección indicada, manejaba con cuidado y si llegaba a tener un solo accidente o una sola multa me la quitarían. Tampoco podía llevarla a la escuela, eso era por una mala experiencia que mi padre había tenido con sus compañeros, nunca entendí bien que fue lo que sucedió. Menos mal que no le dije lo de la bicicleta en el árbol.

Después de nuestra conversación telefónica Merida llego a mi casa con su motocicleta. Entendí de inmediato que ella quería que diéramos un pasea para despejarnos un poco y luego podríamos tener una larga conversación. Nuestro plan era ir al lago, siempre íbamos ahí. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, relajante y no había muchas personas en el lugar. Para llegar fuimos por una ruta asfaltada alrededor de un bosque. Íbamos por el mismo carril, yo adelante de Merida.

Apagamos las motos una vez que llegamos al lago, nos bajamos de ella y la estacionamos cerca del río. El suelo estaba cubierto de piedras y aunque eran duras era bastante cómodo para sentarse. Merida saco dos botellas de agua de su mochila y arrojo una a mi dirección. Hubo alivio en mi garganta al sentir el liquido refrescante.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir Merida una vez que se sentó a mi lado- ¿que sucedió con ustedes dos?

Comencé decirle lo que había sucedió una vez que desperté en la habitación de Anna, detalle por detalle, cada frase, cada expresión, no saltee ningún momento.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en...decirle lo que siento.

Merida me miro sorprendida.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Veinte minutos del primer tiempo, íbamos cero a cero. Una jugadora del otro equipo ya estaba acomodada en nuestra área y pateo al arco pero no llego a entrar porque Mulan la atrapo justo a tiempo, cayo al piso en consecuencia de eso. Ella logra ponerse de pie y mira a cada una de nuestro equipo. Yo estoy libre así arroja el balón a mi dirección. Recibo el balón con el pecho y cae a mis piernas. Veo a una de mi equipo libre, cerca del arco, y le doy un pase para que luego ella corra hacia la portería del otro equipo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto.

Recogí una piedra del suelo y la arroje al agua.

-No- respondí envolviendo mis piernas con los brazos.

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres decírselo?

-Tampoco lo se. ¿Sabes? Ella me confunde a veces. No entiendo porque se acerca a mi, no entiendo porque insiste en ser mi amiga.

-¿Y que harás si ella no siente nada?

-No me cabe ninguna duda que mi corazón se romperá

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Me acorralaron tres jugadoras del otro equipo, tenía que mirar quien de mis compañeras estaba libre mientras me las ingeniaba para que no me arrebataran el balón. Logre captar a una de ellas libre, Meg. Me corrí a un lado y se lo pase. Una vez que recibió el balón, Meg marcho hacia delante a toda velocidad. Dos del otro equipo la perseguían para quitárselo pero ella estaba a una distancia difícil del alcanzar. Vio a Merida a un costado de ella, entonces le dio un pase seguro. Apenas atrapo el balón Merida lo peto al arco. Gol.

Se escucharon los gritos de lo fanáticos presentes y los de mi equipo, que junto con ellas fuimos a abrazarla. El silbato del arbitro para indicarnos que el primer tiempo había acabado sonó justo en ese momento. Salimos de la cancha, felices porque el partido iba a nuestro favor por el momento. Me senté en el banco con las demás, tome mi botella de agua y bebí de ella. Merida se esta acercando, estaba cansada ya que había corrido demasiado.

-Espero que aún tengas fuerzas para el segundo tiempo- bromee riendo.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, soy de acero amiga- tomo su botella de agua para beber de ella.

Casi se ahoga cuando Mulan la abraza por detrás. Kida no tardo en unirse a nosotras.

-Amiga eso fue brillante, ya estamos en las finales.

-Momentito chicas- aclaro Merida-, esto no termina hasta que se termina y todavía queda el segundo tiempo, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Ooohh- se quejo Mulan- se positiva, se que vamos a ganarles.

-¡Mulan!- escuchamos una voz masculina llamándola.

Mulan se separo de Merida para ira abrazar a su novio y luego plantarle un beso en los labios. Su nombre es Shang, es un chico simpático y me cae bien, pero he hablado muy pocas veces con él, eso era por mi falta de sociabilidad y porque Mulan tenia una serie de reglas, el momento con sus amigas es con sus amigas y el momento con su novio es con su novio.

Ahora que los veía a los dos así se me vino a la cabeza Anna. No sabia si había venido, no me atreví a mirar a la tribuna. Sentí a Merida acomodándose a mi lado.

-¿Ella esta aquí?- le pregunte.

-Si, y hasta hace un rato estaba mirando a nuestra dirección.

-¿Esta sola?

-Creo, no veo a su novio al lado suyo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de los nervios. No estaba segura de que iba decirle, tampoco sabia como comenzar. Vamos Elsa, se valiente por una vez en tu vida, vela después del partido y díselo. Merida apretó con fuerzas mis brazos, seguro ya se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. El silbato del arbitro sonó, otro motivo por el cual ponerme más nerviosa, solo quedaba el segundo tiempo y después tendría que hablar con Anna, sin importar el resultado hablaría con ella.

_**FLASH** **BACK**_

Las dos decidimos caminar a orillas del río. Estaba pensando en que sería lo más correcto, si decirle a Anna mis sentimientos primero o contarles a mis padres lo que estaba pasando. No es algo que pueda decir tan fácilmente, tampoco es algo que pueda decir así nomas.

Esta bien, Merida sabe que me gusta Anna y que por lo tanto me gustan las mujeres. Pero no es que un día decidí levantarme y me dije "_hey, voy a decirle a Merida que me gustan las mujeres". _No, la verdad es que no fue así de fácil.

Cuando me entere que Anna se puso de novia con Kristoff quede devastada. Solo lloraba, estaba deprimida y me enojaba por cualquier tontería. Merdia estaba muy preocupada por mí y quiso ayudarme. En ese momento yo necesitaba hablar, expresarme, decir lo que me pasaba para quitarme el peso de encima que tenia, así que explote y se lo dije. Ella, como era su costumbre, me escucho sin interrupción. Pensé que se alejaría, que me diría que lo que yo sentía estaba mal, pero no fue así, solo me propuso una abrazo amistoso. Y vaya, lo necesitaba demasiado.

-¿Tu que piensas?¿Crees que debería decirle a Anna o a mis padres acerca de mis sentimientos?- pregunte.

Ella no respondí enseguida, lo medito un buen rato hasta que soltó un suspiro.

-Mira, se que soy yo la que te dice siempre que debes confesarle tus sentimientos pero...pero tampoco quiero que salgas herida de alguna manera.

Ella no quería verme sufrir si Anna me rechazaba. Sonreí con ternura ¿Como es posible que no me haya hecho amiga de esta chica antes?

-Aiii eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones- dije en tono burlón.

-Cierra la boca- rugió entre dientes.

Me reí y pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para atraerla hacia a mí. Para aumentar mas su enojo pellizque sus mejillas.

-Increíblemente dulce- me seguí burlando.

Ella me empujo y solté un carcajada aun mas fuerte. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba a pesar de todo, quería reírme un poco después de lo que había pasado.

-Ya, hablando enserio ¿Que harás con Anna?

¿Por qué tenia que terminar mi diversión tan pronto?

-Por el momento, creo que estoy a decidida a decírselo, después del partido de fútbol. Pero...si por una de esas casualidades algo me lo impide, seguiré esperando hasta estar realmente lista.

Merida volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

-Muy bien, soy tu amiga, por lo tanto mi deber es apoyarte hagas lo que hagas.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Treinta minutos del segundo tiempo, ya nos habían anotado un gol e íbamos empatadas uno a uno. Aún podíamos ganar, yo no iba adarme por vencida tan fácilmente, tampoco mis compañeras y por supuesto nuestras oponentes no pensaban quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Corrí hacia su portería pateando el balón, tres jugadoras de remera amarilla estaban pegadas a mí y tuve que darle un pase al la primera jugadora de mi equipo que vi. Yo sabía que mi compañera no podría anotar otro gol, las defensoras se acercaban a ella y tenia otras jugadoras detrás, así que tuve que adelantarme para pedirle que me devolviera el balón.

Mi compañera pateo a mi dirección. Como el balón iba alto tuve que saltar para recibirlo con la cabeza. Me sorprendí por ver a una jugadora de remera amarilla delante mio y de repente siento su codo chocando contra mi estomago. Ella recibió el balón mientras yo caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor. Estaba aturdida, me faltaba el aire, todo me daba vueltas, mis parpados se sentían pesados y tosí violentamente. Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, creo que algunas de mis compañeras me susurraban cosas y creo que Merida estaba discutiendo con las del otro equipo.

Vamos Elsa, no te rindas, tu equipo te necesita. Con dificultad logre sentarme de rodillas, una de mis manos estaba en mi estomago y otra apretaba con fuerza el césped de la cancha.

Sentí unos dedos aferrarse a mi cabello e involuntariamente mi cabeza se levanta hacia arriba. Me encontré con unos ojos turquesas llenos de preocupación. Trate de hablar pero la tos me gano de ante mano.

-Reacciona- me dijo queriendo ocultar su preocupación-. Por favor, no te rindas ahora.

-A...Anna.

Ella me sonrió débilmente pero aún estaba preocupada. Empiezo a respirar normalmente, el dolor se desvanecía y podía sentir alivio.

-Heyy...¿Te sientes bien?

-Es...me duele un poco- me esforcé por sonreír-, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¡Se acabo, si no sales en dos minutos tendré que echarlas a ambas de la cancha!- exclamo el arbitro.

Ya me parecía muy raro que estuviéramos tan tranquilas. Anna aparto sus manos para que las dos pudiéramos ponernos de pie. Sentía algo de dolor pero podía continuar, un buen jugador no se rinde así de fácil.

-Ya me siento bien, mejor ve a sentarte.

Anna asintió no muy convencida. Con ella ya lejos el arbitro se acerco a mí.

-¿Puedes continuar?

-Si- respondí.

Él arbitro levanto la mano y toco el silbato.

Me dieron el balón para que pudiera dar un saque. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el partido terminara así que tenia que pensar rápido para armar una estrategia o si no iríamos a penales para ver quien gana y eso es lo que menos quiero. Merida y Meg estaba en una buena posición. Podía darle un pase a Megara para ella se lo diera a Merida y si corría hacia la portería ella me daría otro pase a mi y así podría anotar sin problema.

Solo tengo una oportunidad, así que no puedo fallar y mucho menos con Anna observándome. El silbato sonó, indicándome que debía dar el pase ahora. Sin perder tiempo patee el balón hacia Meg, tal y como lo supuse ella se lo paso a Merida y yo ya me había adelantado. Tan pronto la pelirroja con rulos me paso balón como lo supuse me dirigí hacia la portería. Me di cuenta de que una de mis rivales me perseguía, la misma que me había golpeado antes, pero no iba a dejar que me alcanzara esta vez y mucho menos iba a dejar que me hiciera daño. Iba a anotar...iba a anotar por Anna. Incluso ya con las piernas cansadas no pensaba detenerme.

Me acomode, dirigí mi pierna hacia atrás y luego patee hacia adelante. El balón voló a la portería, esquivo a la arquera y golpeo la red.

-¡Gol!- gritaron mis compañeras.

Sonreí ampliamente con el corazón acelerado de felicidad. Ganamos, habíamos pasado a la final. Merida me abrazo por detrás y paso su mano por mi cabello. Seguido de eso el resto de mi equipo se lanzo hacia a mi arrojándome directamente al piso.

El entrenado vino hacia nosotras riendo con fuerza, las lagrimas de alegría caían de sus ojos. Por eso las chicas se levantaron para animarlo a él, de paso me dejaban respirar.

Mire hacia a la tribuna con una sola idea en la cabeza, pero en entonce mi corazón, que hasta ese momento estallaba de alegría, se rompió en dos, en realidad, sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado por la espalda. Ahí estaba, Anna, besando a su novio con una sonrisa mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban sus mejillas.

No pude soportarlo, los gritos de felicidad más esa escena que mis ojos habían captado me estaban atosigando, y salí corriendo. No me di cuenta si alguien me vio o no, tampoco le di importancia.

Llegue al vestuario exhausta. Me rasque la cabeza con violencia solo para tratar de quitarme esa escena que me quemaba tanto la cabeza como el corazón.

¿Enserio crees que ella siente algo por ti? Solo te quiere como su amiga, y si hace lo que hace lo hace solo porque quiere de vuelta tu amistad. Si ella esta aquí con Kristoff es porque quiere lo conozcas así como te lo ha pedido cientos de veces...¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES METERTE ESO EN LA CABEZA?

Solté un grito de frustración y golpee una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez uno de los casilleros del vestuario para descargar toda la rabia que tenia en ese momento mientras lloraba como la perdedora que era.

-¡Elsa!

Pare, solo para ver que la que me hablo fue Merida con el rostro lleno de preocupación y al lado suyo estaban Mulan y Kida con la misma expresión. Sacudí la cabeza, como si eso me ayudara secar las lagrimas, y después volví a dar otro golpe al casillero. Gotas de sangre que provenían de mi puño pegado al armario de metal cayeron al suelo, me arrodille sintiéndome agotada. Mis amigas se agacharon para estar a mi lado, sentí la mano de Merida en mi espalda.

* * *

Después de un largo rato ya todos se habían ido. Mi otras compañeras de equipo sintieron curiosidad por la razón por la que me había ido y porque mi mano estaba lastimada pero como sabían que yo era alguien a la que no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal decidieron no preguntar. Merida tuvo que hablar con el entrenador para que no se preocupara por mí, mintiéndole cuando le decía que todo estaba bien.

Solo quedamos Merida, yo y Kida. Mulan quería quedarse pero yo le dije que se fuera porque sabía que ella le había dicho a sus padres que regresaría en tal horario y si no lo hacia tendría que responder a varias incomodas preguntas.

Merida y yo estábamos sentadas en una baca del vestuario. Ella se había tomado la molestia de vendarme la mano mientras yo la observaba hacer su trabajo con el rostro inexpresivo. Kida por otro lado estaba apoyada contra uno de los casilleros mirando su pie que se movía de un lado al otro, seguro se estaba preguntando que me había sucedido.

-Ya esta- afirmo Merida apoyando mi mano en mi pierna-. Sanara pronto.

La herida de mi mano tal vez sane pronto, pero dudo que la herida de mi corazón lo haga.

-Se que no es el mejor momento pero- hablo Kida que ahora me estaba mirando-...¿que les parece si vamos a algún lado como para celebrar? No tiene que ser algo grande, creo que una sodas estarían bien o puede ser unos helados...-inmediatamente se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose por la idea.

Ella solo trata de ayudarme ¿Como pretendes que te entienda si tu no le dices lo que sucede?

-Creo...creo que una sodas y unos helados no estarán mal- respondí con voz apagada.

Tanto ella como Merida sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡Elsa!- se escucho desde la puerta de entrada del vestuario.

Mire hacia el frente y mis compañeras se voltearon para ver a la persona que menos podía ver en estos momentos. Anna estaba con una mano levemente cerrada cerca de su rosto y parecía algo tímida ante nuestras miradas.

-Mejor las dejamos solas, te esperamos afuera- dijo Merida poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia delante, evitando todo contacto visual con la recién llegada.

Me puse de pie una vez que quedamos solo nostras dos.

-Eeh...yo...yo quería saber si podíamos hablar y me quede esperándote pero no llegabas y...- puso cara de horror al notar mi mano herida- ¿Elsa, que...te ocurrió en la mano?

Me aparte cuando vi que quería tomarla, ella hundió su cabeza en su hombros llegando a la altura de sus orejas.

-Lo siento, olvide que no puedo tocarte. Es que...bueno quería saber si...

-Lo que me haya pasado es cosa mía y no es de tu incumbencia- le interrumpí.

-Pe-perdón.

¿Por qué te disculpas? deja de disculparte, no tienes que seguir disculpándote.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunte.

-Yo...solo pensé que quizás podríamos hablar.

-Lo lamento, pero quede en hacer otra cosa.

-¿Y crees que puedes venir a mi casa después de que te desocupes?

-No...no estoy segura. Ya vete de aquí, solo pueden entrar las jugadoras y casi haces que me expulsen de la cancha lo que me hubiera costado el partido y no quiero que ahora me reten por eso...¿Puede ser?

-Si- asintió con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza-, su...supongo que te veré en otro momento.

Abrazo su estomago y luego giro para retirarse. Yo levante la cabeza, peinando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

No puedo decírselo, aún no estoy lista y por lo que acabo de ver aún no es el momento.

* * *

_Para ser honesta chicos, aún falta para que Elsa le diga sus sentimientos y no crean que las cosas estarán fáciles. _

_Otra cosa, no esperen que regrese enseguida. Apenas me empece con los trabajo y ya me siento agotada, así que les pediré que esperen un poco._

_LalalainLalaLand: ¡¿QUE?!...No pienso hacer nada de eso, lo anterior lo hice para lo que viene después. Pero desde ya te digo que posiblemente Elsa se comporte como una idiota en más de una ocasión. _

_ElsannaRulz: Eeeeeeeee muchas gracias :D. Perdona la tardanza, pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda._

.94 y ChrisMth: A su tiempo iré respondiendo sus preguntas, se que la actitud de Elsa molesta pero deben entender que en parte ella también esta sufriendo. saludos a las dos :D

Deja tu comentario.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_Lamento la demora, les dejo el capitulo ocho. Gócenlo. _

* * *

Otro día de escuela había terminado, despúes de despedirme de mis amigas me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento para buscar mi auto ya arreglado y regresar a mi casa.

-¡Elsa!- me llamo una voz masculina.

Ningún varón me hablaba, siempre los evito, excepto por mi padre, mi tío y mi primo Olaf. Pero esa voz no era ni de mi primo y mucho menos la de mi papa y la de mi tío. Me di vuelta para ver quien me hablaba y no supe exactamente como reaccionar. Se trataba de Kristoff, vestía su lujosa chaqueta roja con mangas negra del equipo del basquet. Tenia su mochila colgando de un hombro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Hola- me saludo amablemente.

-Hola- correspondí.

Era la primera vez que este chico se me acercaba, y era la primera vez que me hablaba, por lo general siempre estaba con sus amigos o con Anna. Tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, la cual ya empezaba a incomodarme.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- me digne a preguntar.

El pateo el suelo como si intentara encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta.

-Me alegra que tu equipo haya ganado su partido.

¿Enserio amigo? ¿No tienes una mejor excusa que esa?

-Lo preguntare de otra manera ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, para empezar...tengo ganas de charlar un rato contigo.

-¿Anna te pidió que hables conmigo, verdad?

-En parte si y no. Yo hace tiempo que he querido tener una conversación...Oye ¿que te parece si nos vemos esta tarde? ¿Conoces la cafetería de Tiana?

-Si, pero yo no soy muy amante del café.

-Yo no dije que íbamos a tomar café. Estaré entrenando en la cancha de basquet que esta a dos cuadras de ese lugar, cerca de las cuatro, te espero ahí.

Se giro para marcharse.

-Oye- lo llame una vez que vi lo alejado que estaba, él se giro para mirarme sin detener su caminata-, no he dicho que si.

-Entonces seguiré tratando hasta que podamos hablar solos.

¿Solos, él y yo? ¿Que acaso no quería que Anna estuviera con nosotros?

En todo el camino a casa pensé en si debía ir o no. Me había decidido por el no pero cuando lo pensé mejor me di cuenta de que ese sujeto sabia donde vivía, era capaz de caerme a mi casa y quizás se plantaría en la puerta hasta que me dignara hablar. La verdad no estoy muy segura de si el chico era capaz de llegar a ese extremo pero cualquier era posible. Por una parte sentía curiosidad por lo que iba a decirme, por otra me sentía nerviosa y tenia algo de miedo.

Medite un largo rato antes de decidirme. Lo que menos quería era ,después de que habláramos nosotros dos solos, Anna me pida cientos de veces salir con ellos más sus otros amigos a quienes no soportaba. No se que clase de conversación quería tener, no creo que sepa de mis sentimiento por su novia...Tal vez me pida que trate mejor Anna, o tal vez me amenace para que no la siga lastimando. No iba a descubrir una respuesta de la nada así que decidí juntarme esa tarde con Kristoff.

Ya que íbamos a estar en una chanca de basquet decidí ponerme mi pantalón verde de los wallabies y la remera blanca con tonos celestes de los Snowking.

Llegue allí cerca de las cuatro y media, vi a Kristoff haciendo lanzamientos al aro de basquet. Quede sorprendida, se movía y encestaba como todo un profesional. Usaba una remera de basquet de los Milwaukee Bucks y un short adidas negro. Intento encestar una vez más pero el balón golpeo el aro y y fue rebotando hacia mi dirección hasta que chocaron con mis piernas. Era una lastima, parecía ser un buen tiro. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos nuestros errores, incluso yo.

Me agache para recoger el balón y se lo devolví.

-Que bien, creí que no vendrías- dijo con una sonriendo entre dientes.

Por el sudor y lo agitado que estaba se notaba que llevaba hora sin parar una sola vez haciendo lanzamientos. Comprobé esa teoría cuando fue hacia la banquilla ,que estaba pegada contra la pared llena de graffitis, para beber de su botella de agua y luego regreso hacia donde yo estaba. Algo lo tenia nervioso.

Mire una vez mas el lugar y solo ahí caí en la cuenta de que Anna no estaba ahí.

-¿Enserio seremos nosotros dos?- pregunte casi para mi.

Note a Kristoff moverse de forma incomoda, lo que aumento más la probabilidad de que estuviera nervioso. Acomodo su balón debajo de su hombro y se rasco la cabeza.

-Si, yo...me sentiría incomodo si estuviéramos los tres, es decir, tu, yo y Anna.

¿Él incomodo? No entiendo porque, es él a quien estuviera abrazando y diciéndole que se calme.

De las veces que pensé en como seria el día en que conociera a este chico me veía en algún bar los tres juntos. Estaríamos sentados en una mesa, Kristoff y Anna con sus cuerpos pegados, riendo, mientras que yo estaría del otro lado, cayada, tratando de poner mi mejor cara, sin éxito, y deseando que el momento termine para regresar a mi casa. Luego de eso esperaba, en realidad tenia la esperanza, de que Anna no se me volviera acercar.

-¿Porque te sentirías incomodo?- cuestione intentando no sonar sorprendida.

-¿Y como no estarlo? Anna te aprecia mucho y me sentiría nervioso si hiciera algo que te moleste enfrente de ella. Además, no sabría que hacer, solo puedo imaginarme a ustedes dos hablando y riendo mientras yo no sabría que decir o como actuar.

Esto no podía ser cierto ¿que acaso Anna le habla de mi todo el tiempo?

-Considere mejor la idea de hablar solos para mejor comodidad- continuo Kristoff-, espero no te moleste.

-Humm...no, para nada. Siéndote honesta, creo que también es mas cómodo para mi si hablamos solo nosotros dos.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no estaba tan mal hablar a solas con él. Quizás con esto podríamos dejar algunas cosas en claro y yo podría seguir mi vida a mi manera.

-¿Que te parece si hacemos unos lanzamientos?- me ofreció.

-¿Bromeas? Yo no sirvo para esto.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Y entonces como sabes que no sirves para esto si nunca has jugado?

Buen punto.

-De acuerdo, hagamos lanzamientos- acepte.

Nos posicionamos a un costado del aro, yo en la izquierda y Kristoff a la derecha. Él fue primero que yo. Lanzo el balón al aro y encesto de lo mejor. La pelota reboto en el piso y me apresure a atraparla. Lance y pegue al aro. Kristoff volvió a atraparla y la pico en el piso. Es curioso, pensé que se reiría por fallar pero mantuvo su postura seria. Después de que él volviera a encestar, me prepare para lanzar otra vez.

-Te daré un concejo- me dijo- dobla el codo un poco más hacia arriba.

Sin hacer comentario seguí su concejo y lance el balón, enceste. Sonreí, esto no era tan mal como pensé.

Pasamos un largo rato haciendo tiros al arco. El me hablaba de alguno de sus partidos y yo de los míos. Debes en cuando nos reíamos de alguna anécdota de lo que nos había sucedido en los entrenamientos y en los partidos, o bien de lo que les había sucedido a alguno de nuestros compañeros. Me contó de alguno de sus amigos, sobre todo de uno en particular, Sven. Él también pertenecía al equipo de basquet pero no se juntaba mucho con el grupo de amigos con el que solía estar Kristoff y Anna. Kristoff me dio a entender que Sven era como Merida, siempre estaba para aconsejarle cuando lo necesitaba, era su hombro en el cual apoyarse, el que lo escuchaba y el que sabia todo acerca de él. Anna es su novia, pero no estoy segura si se tienen el mismo tipo de confianza que se tiene con su mejor amigo. No iba a preguntar acerca de la confianza que se tenían, no era asunto mio.

Yo le conté un poco acerca de mis únicas amigas. Él me dijo que las conocía y que le resultaban chicas simpáticas y que además Sven resulto ser muy amigo del novio de Mulan, Shang.

Después de encestar otra vez, Kristoff tomo el balón para prepararse para lanzar.

-Debo admitir que esto es divertido- comente.

-Que bueno que te entretengas - empezó a picar la pelota en el puedo estar horas haciendo esto y jamás cansarme.

-Si, es como si al estar jugando de esta manera te sientes relajado y no piensas en todos tus problemas.

-Exactamente- volvió a lanzar y encesto.

Ambos reímos entre dientes. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, la pelota rebotando contra el suelo siendo el único sonido, y quietos, tratando de encontrar un tema del que pudiéramos hablar.

-Sabes, Anna te describe a la perfección.

Me sonroje por el comentario.

-¿Ella te habla de mi?

-Mucho, te tiene un pedestal.

_Pero ella te ama a ti. _Ese pensamiento hizo que me invadiera la tristeza. Kristoff es un buen chico, no es el imbécil que creí que era y Anna no fue ninguna tonta al escogerlo. Me parte el alma pero al menos estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a un hombre que se preocupe por ella.

-Oye- dije, rascándome un costado de la frente- no quiero ser descortés pero tengo que irme.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Solo espero que podamos volver a hablar en algún otro momento, cuando tu quiera, sin presiones.

-Por supuesto, pero la próxima vez hablaremos en una cancha de fútbol.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros, sin borrar sus sonrisa.

-Nunca he jugado pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Tuve que sonreírle, Kristoff estaba siendo completamente honesto.

Me despedí de él y salí de la cancha. Tenia muy pocas ganas de regresar a mi casa, y tampoco quería estar sola. Mire mi reloj, iban a ser las seis de la tarde. Merida solía estar libre a esta hora. Tome mi teléfono y la llame.

-Hola- saludo ella- ¿todo en orden?

-Mas o menos ¿Estas libre?

-Sip ¿donde nos vemos?

-¿La plaza cerca de la escuela?

-De acuerdo, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

* * *

Yo llegue primero que Merida, estaba sentada en el césped viendo como unos niños jugaban en la pequeña cancha de futból. Me recordaron a mi cuando era pequeña, con la diferencia de que la jugaba sola, excepto cuando Anna estaba a mi lado y practicaba conmigo.

Merida llago unos diez minutos después que yo y una vez que me saludo se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres decirme?- me pregunto.

-Yo...acabo de pasar un rato con Kristoff.

Merida quedo sorprendida.

Poco a poco le fui diciendo todo lo sucedido, cuando me hablo esta mañana, lo que medite de si ir o no a verlo, de los lanzamientos que hicimos y de lo que habíamos conversado. Al terminar, me incline más hacia ella apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, ocultando mi rostro en él.

-Él es un buen chico...- dije con lagrimas es los ojos- y lo odio por eso.

No supo que decirme, solo se quedo escuchando mis llantos.

No lo odiaba en realidad, le tenia envidia, mucha más en envidia que la que le tenia antes porque ahora lo conozco mejor. Estoy segura de que Merida lo sabía pero no me lo diría.

-No quiero sentir esto...No quiero estar enamorada de ella si lo único que consigo es dolor y mas dolor. Y lo peor...no quiero ocasionarle problemas ella y Kristoff, no después de lo que sucedió hoy.

Otro silencio se hizo, donde nuevamente se escucharon mis lagrimas.

Ahora me siento mucho menos capaz de decirle a Anna lo que siento. La culpa me comería viva si ellos dos llegan a discutir por mis estúpidos sentimientos. No me gustaría tampoco tener problemas con él. Quien sabe, tal vez hasta pensaría que solo me aproveche de él.

-Oye...¿Co...como te enamoraste de ella?- Pregunto.

Me reí sin gracia. Merida llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que ella me gustaba y jamás me había preguntado como fue que me enamore de ella.

-No tengo idea- respondí-, solo es algo que surgió...Aunque, no se...de pronto ella creció, siempre lucia tan linda, solo quería estar abrazada a ella, constantemente la quería ver reír, me enojaba cuando algún chico se le acercaba...Pero nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta de esas señales hasta cierto día, cuando ella se enfermo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Amabas teníamos quince años. Anna hacia cuatro días que estaba volando de fiebre y no podía moverse de la cama, así que me pidió que le llevara la tarea de la escuela. Fui a llevársela una tarde, ella estaba recostada en su cama y ,aunque se sentía débil y cansada, me había dedicado su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola- la salude mientras sacabas unas carpetas de la mochila que había traído.

-Hola- me correspondió con voz ronca.

Me acerque a su lado una vez que deje las cosas en su escritorio.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Un poco mejor...Cielos, odio estar enferma.

Reí por el comentario.

-Relájate- comente, colocando mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón-, pronto te sentirás mejor.

Ella deslizo su brazo para tomar mi muñeca. Tiro de ella y caí a la cama a muy escasos centímetros de su lado.

-¿Qu...que...que estas haciendo?- `pregunto nerviosa y empezándome a sonrojar.

Ella levanto una ceja extrañada.

-Nada que no hayamos hecho antes- contesto.

Ella y yo eramos amigas desde pequeñas. A veces pasaba que nos quedábamos dormidas en el mismo lugar, en un sillón, o en una cama, abrazadas como dos tiernas niñas. Pero eramos niñas, en ese momento teníamos quince años, no eramos inocentes, al menos no como antes.

No supe como reaccionar, Anna me envolvió con sus brazos y se acurruco mas hacia mi. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar, fue la primera vez que mi corazón se acelero así de rápido. Comenzaba a asustarme, porque empezaba a comprender lo que sentía y sabía que no estaba bien, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca.

-Yo...yo creo...que...tengo que irme- dije tratando de juntar coraje para levantarme a pesar de que no podía.

Pero eso solo hizo que Anna me abrazara con más fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Quédate un poco más- me pidió con voz somnolienta.

-Pero...Anna...

Ella no me escucho, porque justo en ese momento se había quedado profundamente dormida.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Lo siento- se disculpo Merida-, me gustaría saber que hacer para ayudarte.

Levante la cabeza de su hombro para mirarla sorprendida. Rogaba que mis ojos no estuvieran muy irritados de tanto llorar.

-Pero si ya haces suficiente-dije, limpiándome la cara-. Cada vez que me escuchas...ayudas. No es como si te estuviera pidiendo la solución en una botella.

Merida rió por el chiste.

-Si, seria mucho más fácil si existiera eso- su expresión se volvió seria segundos después que dijo eso. Deslizo sus sus brazos hacia atrás, apoyando las manos contra el el suelo, y movió su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar el cielo que estaba oscureciendo-. Nunca te lo dije, supongo que es porque no me gusta habar mucho del tema, pero seria egoísta de mi parte si no te lo digo considerando todo lo que me has contado. Hobo un chico que me gusto durante mucho tiempo pero...no resulto.

Me sorprendí por la confesión. Marida es una chica muy poco interesada en conseguir novio, pero no quiere decir que no se aya enamorado en algún momento. Tal vez por eso es que no quiere saber nada con salir con chicos.

-¿Que es lo que sucedió?- pregunte.

-Bueno, él y yo también eramos amigos desde pequeños, gracias a nuestros padres, e igual que tu y Anna, crecimos, en parte nuestros intereses cambiaron y nos distanciamos un poco, y yo lo veía tan atractivo pero...digamos que él no sintió lo mismo y se puso de novio con otra, fin de la historia. A diferencia de ti, él ni siquiera recuerda mi existencia, Anna por lo menos quiere ser tu amiga.

-Lo siento- ahora fui yo la que me disculpe, a lo que ella me miro sonriendo.

-Naa...tu no tienes la culpa.

-Pero debe ser agotador escuchar siempre mis problemas sabiendo lo que te paso.

-Pero ya lo supere...No fue fácil, pero lo hice.

La envidiaba a ella ahora, me encantaría tener la misma fuerza que ella tuvo para olvidarme de Anna. Pero bueno, como dijo ella antes, la solución no esta en una botella, si en verdad quiero olvidarme de Anna tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

* * *

_Con respecto a Merida y a Elsa, para aclarar algunos comentarios que he leído, los dos son solo ¡AMIGAS!. Les puedo asegurar que alguien más aparecerá para Elsa, pero todavía falta mucho para que aparezca._

_Bueno, estoy bastante apurada y no puedo contestar todas las reviews. Pero voy a mandar saludos especiales a saililove-chan, driver master, Danny, caro y yara sosa por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme su opinión y por empezar a seguir la historia y lamento si los estoy desesperando pero, como ya dije antes, las cosas no están fáciles (nada fáciles)._

_Para el resto que me sigue acompañando desde hace bastante sepan que los adoro y sé que me deben odiar por la actitud de Elsa y mucho deben estar diciendo "QUE SE BESEN DE UNA VEZ" o bien "QUE LE DIGA SUS SENTIMIENTOS" pero falta. Saludos :D _


End file.
